Finding My Fiancée
by LifeAwakens
Summary: A/U: Goku is next in line for the throne and has to pick a woman to rule by his side. There is an event where some women are chosen to fight in an arena for their lives and for marriage. ChiChi is a chosen one, but she's not fighting for marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! **

**A****nyway, I have yet again, have uploaded ANOTHER story! I can't...help...it... I hope it is liked by many. I also hope you review so I can tell if it's liked or not. Spring break is next week! Yay! Next Friday! Can't wait to be sleeping in for 10-13 hours! Heh heh, say your prayers mattress! XD Well, I'll now be silenced and give you this new story! **

**Warning: Language. **

**Rated: T (Might switch to M in future chapters?)**

* * *

><p>*In the beginning it is ChiChi's point of view. I will tell you when it ends.*<p>

_Finding My Fiancée_

_Chapter One_

"HEY! LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! RELEASE ME!"

You must be wondering what is happening to me right now. My name is ChiChi, and I am a human on Earth. I lived a perfect life, had a family, friends, nice house, and other small things that brought joy to my life. Now, my life is turning into a living hell. I was taken away from my home by force, for our future ruler that's demanding for a bride.

I'm pretty pissed about it, because I have to compete for my life in an arena with other girls! The winner is the only one left alive. So apparently, I have to fight for my life, and have to marry a total stranger! What would you do in a situation like that? Why did they even choose me as one of the chosen ones in the first place?

I'm only 18 for god sake! I don't wanna get married at this age! I would at least wait a few more years. Girls are jealous of me because I have "beauty". I don't focus on beauty like most women on this planet. They pity me, because men always notice me first before them. But, they only want me for my body, not my personality, hobbies, stuff like that.

I don't hang out with men. I usually scare them off on purpose, so they don't mess with me. Buy now, I don't have to worry about it anymore, because I will either die, or be married to the prince of this world. I really don't wanna be a ruler or anything, but I don't wanna die either. I need to survive, I need to win, but I'm scared of the man that I will marry if I win...

End of ChiChi's POV

After ChiChi's screams of rage and hatred, she struggled to get free from a pair of strong hands. She growled in anger, as she tried to punch and kick the men taking her away from her family. She was dragged away, and they took her into a strange building, and threw her in a room. She looked around, trying to adjust to her surroundings. She relaxed slightly, in her room.

It was pretty average, a bed, lighting, furniture, a bathroom, and a closet. She noticed the door that was known as the closet, and slowly approached it. She opened to door to see what was hidden inside, and gasped. Gowns, fancy skirts and shirts, shorts, and fighting suits galore. Before she could go through the glorious closet full of fancy clothing, she was interrupted by a man in uniform.

"ChiChi is it?" the man asked in a serious tone. ChiChi nodded her head in agreement, "All women are required to wear a dress to meet the prince. You have an hour to get ready. Farewell, Miss ChiChi."

He left the room, no more words said. ChiChi shrugged, continued looking in the closet with wonder. There were many dresses to choose, but she had no idea which one to pick. She noticed that mostly all the dresses were revealing. Her face got a little red seeing some of the dresses.

'_This is revolting! Why do they have such revealing dresses? Isn't there something in here that shows less? This is going to be really strange for me. I wonder if any other girls got clothes like this. I hope I'm not the only one...'_

After looking through for five more minutes, she finally found one that was decent. It was a long, white, one shoulder strap dress. The dress split open at around her thigh, showing all her skin on her left leg. There was a gold thin waistband, and a string of gold lace that kept her shoulder strap attached to the back side of her dress. The dress clung to her every curve, and as ChiChi noticed, she put her arms on her chest in embarrassment.

She wore some white high heels with gold lining that matched the dress. She had never worn high heels, and was a little nervous. She entered the bathroom with 20 minutes left to spare, looking herself over in the mirror and adjusted her dress a bit. Her hair was up, so she let it down for once, letting it fall past her shoulders, and down her revealed back. She brushed through her hair, keeping all the hairs in place.

With only five minutes left, she left the bathroom, and sat down on the bed. She breathed in and sighed. She laid there for a few seconds and decided to exit her room. She followed some other girls in front of her, and found herself in a large exquisite place. It was huge! She looked around, seeing all kinds of girls, food, furniture, and notice bunches of men in uniforms. '_Must be the guards_.'

"Ladies," one of the men yelled, "I'd like to introduce you to you possible future husband!"

Soon after he finished his announcement, all the girls around ChiChi screamed. '_Ouch, I swear these girls just made my ears bleed! Jeez!'_ Then ChiChi noticed a man making an appearance in the room. ChiChi didn't really care at the moment, as he approached the big crowd of women. ChiChi just sighed, and crossed her arms on her chest.

All the girls went nuts over him. ChiChi just rolled her eyes and looked away, not amused. She just stood next to the tables of food, trying to stay away from the crazed women. The man noticed ChiChi away from the other ladies, and raised an eyebrow in confusion. He headed toward her, trying to make his way through the mob of females.

ChiChi saw that the guy was heading towards her. She looked away for a second, and took another glimpse of him. She had to admit, he was kinda good looking. Had black hair, and a great build. His hair was a bit wild, all in different directions.

She got a little lost in his black onyx eyes. She started to get a little anxious as he kept getting closer, the space between them decreasing. But, before he could get to her, his guards pulled him away. ChiChi just shrugged her shoulders, making her way a little closer the girls. The guards led the future ruler in a royal chair in front of all the females. He cleared his throat to make an announcement, and the women went silent.

"If some of you don't know my name, it is Goku. You all know why you're here. I want a bride to rule by my side when I become king. But, only one of you will survive, and become queen. There is an arena that all 50 of you will fight in. Starting at noon tomorrow, you will battle for life, and marriage. You may leave now, and get some rest for tomorrow."

Before he could leave his place, a guard whispered something in his ear, and reminded him of something. "Oh also, I will be watching every one of you. This fight might take a while; it might take days, weeks, or months. So be prepared for anything. Now you are dismissed."

All the women left the room without another word said. Some weren't aware of what was going to happen. Some were shocked, scared, and even some were thrilled. ChiChi was only focusing on winning, and surviving. She didn't care about Goku; all she cared was about beating all the girls.

'_I have to live, I have to! I'm not gonna die, not now! I still have a life to live, and it's NOT gonna stop now!' _ChiChi headed back to her room, and laid on the large bed. She stared up at the ceiling, thinking about tomorrow.

She took in a heavy breath, and got ready to go to sleep. She needed as much rest as possible, because this might be the last time she gets a good night sleep. She took out a white nightgown from the closet that went down to her knees, and was short-sleeved. It was a low cut nightgown, and ChiChi was not pleasant with it. She went into the bathroom to take a shower, taking her nightgown with her.

She turned on the water, and waited for the warm water to come out of the shower-head. When the water was the right temperature, she went in and enjoyed the water. She washed her hair, and her body, and rinsed off. She stayed in the shower for a bit longer, and finally stepped out onto the marble floors. When she got out, she heard a door open and close. Then her bathroom door began to open...

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys! Uh...review? I'm sorry I started another story, I keep getting a lot more ideas, and they stay in my head unless I write them and post them. It bothers me...XD Well, please review, I love receiving reviews because like I said I want to know if its a good story. I hope you guys liked it! I am sorry if there were any mistakes. <strong>

**_I am requesting Beta Readers._ _If your willing to help me, then you can PM me about it. But, if you want to help me, you have to like my stories if you want to revise. You also have to be good with grammar, spelling, etc. I will take requests starting now. _**

**Well, I have to go now, and I will update my other stories this weekend(hopefully). I might even start another story! I love writing new stories so i might not be able to update them all at once. We'll see. REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! Anyway, I have yet again, have uploaded ANOTHER story! I can't...help...it... I hope it is liked by many. I also hope you review so I can tell if it's liked or not. Spring break is next week! Yay! Next Friday! Can't wait to be sleeping in for 10-13 hours! Heh heh, say your prayers mattress! XD Well, I'll now be silenced and give you this new story! Warning: Language. Rated: T (Might switch to M in future chapters?) I'd like to thank dbzchichifan, IcyKaku55, xAngelHeart, Doglover97, TEVINSS7, Shuddereye, Alexa Hiwatari, DBZ girl, and Mew57 for reviewing! Thanks! :D I HAVE A POLL ABOUT THIS STORY, PLEASE TAKE THE POLL SOMETIME! I would appreciate it if you guys answered my poll, and I will put up results every time I update! The question: Should I have a lemon scene in this story?**

**Word Count: 2,679**

* * *

><p><em>Finding My Fiancée<em>

_Chapter Two_

She turned on the water, and waited for the warm water to come out of the shower-head. When the water was the right temperature, she went in and enjoyed the water. She washed her hair, and her body, and rinsed off. She stayed in the shower for a bit longer, and finally stepped out onto the marble floors.

When she got out, she heard a door open and close. Then her bathroom door began to open. ChiChi ran to the opening door, to stop it in its tracks. She forcefully pushed it closed, and locked the door.

ChiChi sighed, as she slid down the door. "Hey what gives? I come out of my shower to see my door creaking open! Whoever is out there, better give me an explanation!"

"Sorry, I didn't know you were taking a shower miss! I just wanted to talk to you!"

"Talk to me! You know, you _should've_ knocked before you even came in my room! Just, who do you think you are?"

"Miss, please calm down, you don't know who you're talking to."

"Know who I'm talking to? I don't give a damn! Girls don't like it when men try to get a peek!"

"A peek? I wasn't trying to do that!"

"I'm getting frustrated! Just go away!"

"I just wanted to talk to you! Can we talk, please?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

ChiChi paused for a moment, and continued. "One tomorrow is the most important day of my life, two I need to get some sleep, and three I don't talk to strangers' bub!"

"Do you even know who is on the other side of your bathroom door?"

"No, and I don't care!"

"Well you should, because if you win in the arena, you'll be marrying this guy soon after."

ChiChi couldn't believe what she was hearing."Wha? You mean you're the prince?"

"Yep!"

"Ugh! I can't stand you! Go away this instant!"

"Why?"

"Because I hate you!"

"Why would you hate me?"

"You took me away from my family, and I'm never going to see them again! I had a perfect life, until you came in and screwed it up!"

"I took all the other ladies from their families, so it isn't any different."

"They seem happier about it than me!"

"Well-"

"Just go away!"

"I can't leave yet!"

"Why not!"

"I'll tell you if you come out of the bathroom."

"But I'm naked! No way!"

"Don't you have clothes in there? When I opened the door slightly, I saw some clothing on the bathroom counter."

_'Damn him! Why did I even put my nightgown there? Stupid! So Stupid! Why doesn't he just go away? He's a pain in the ass!_

Chichi growled in anger, as she put a towel around her body, and dried herself. She put on her undergarments, and then the nightgown, and looked at her reflection in the mirror for a second, then set her sights on the door. She sighed in defeat.

"Ok, if I go out there, and you talk to me, will you leave?"

"Yep!" Goku said in a cheery voice.

ChiChi put a hand on her face in frustration. She approached the door at a slow pace, and bit her bottom lip. She put a hand on the door handle, unlocked it, and opened it slowly. She poked her head out, to see a smiling Goku in front of her. She jumped in surprise seeing him in her face, and began to close the door as fast as she could.

Before Chichi could close the door, Goku grabbed the side of it. ChiChi tried to pull on the door back as hard as she could, but Goku was stronger than her, as he pulled harder and succeeded to get it all the way open. ChiChi looked at Goku with a frown on her face, and Goku just smiled at her. ChiChi walked past him to her bed, and sat down on the edge of it. Goku sat down on the bed next to her.

"So, what did you possibly want to talk to me about? After all, you did invade my privacy, and tried to get into my bathroom. Plus, we can't really have a conversation, because there's nothing _to_ talk about. I pity you, and you know I do, and you still stay in here. Why did you even have this event in the first place? You're gonna bring sadness to many families across this planet, and you don't even care! You should be ashamed of yourself, because you could have thought of other solutions to your so called _problem_. I hope you figure out what you're doing is wrong, because revenge _will_ stab you in the back."

"Wow, that's some harsh words. But, don't you know this event happens with every new king?"

"What?"

"My dad had to do the same thing. He didn't like it, but it was the law. Don't you know any laws? I don't think so."

"I didn't really care till now! I didn't know that I was going to be taken away from my home to participate in this damn event!"

"Well, you're already here, so deal with it, because you're not going back home. You're either going to live or die, just try to get that through your head!"

"Go."

"What?"

"LEAVE!"

Goku got up from the bed, and started to leave the room. "By the way," Chichi said, as Goku stopped in the doorway to listen to her final words, "if I win, don't I will go to you so easily. I will find a way to escape from you, and return to my home!"

Goku then left, without another word coming from either of their mouths. ChiChi breathed in, to calm down from what currently happened. She laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling once again. She was taking a lot in at the moment, and she was thinking about tomorrow. She turned of all the lights, and got under the covers.

She felt kinda bad, for being angry at Goku. It probably wasn't even his fault she was here. She's already been chosen, and she shouldn't fuss over it. She admitted it; she was acting like a brat. Some more guilt washed over her. She pretty much mad a fool of herself in front of the most important person on the Earth, also her possible future husband.

She sighed. "Man, I really screwed this one up didn't I? I know I might get what I deserve later on. If I win, Goku might not be the happiest man ever, after what I did earlier. This is obviously the worst day of my life so far."

ChiChi tossed, and turned trying to get to sleep, but something was bothering her. She had to apologize for her behavior earlier. Goku had something to ask her, and she totally ignored him, and just yelled at him. He did say sorry for almost invading her privacy in her bathroom, didn't he?

Maybe she could go out, and go find him and apologize for her actions. She really had nothing to do, besides stare up at her ceiling all night. She has to get this off her chest, so she could get some sleep. Stuff like this prevents her from getting sleep. ChiChi got up, and walked over to the door. Is she allowed to go out of her room at this time of night?

Better to find out, than just pace around her room. She opened her door quietly, and tip-toed down the hallways, not wanting to wake up anyone. She wondered around the hallways, not knowing where the heck she was, or where Goku was even located. She thought about going back to her room, but had no idea where it was, so she kept walking, looking for any signs of where Goku might be. She noticed a door opening and closing, and ran over to it, curiously.

She stared at it for a few minutes, wondering if she should open it, or just let it be. She opened it, and gasped seeing what was behind the door. She was outside, in the garden of the palace. She looked at her surroundings. It was beautiful!

The moonlight shone down on the waters of the garden, making it shine dully. She noticed a fence surrounding the garden, as well as the castle. She was hit with an idea. This was her chance to escape! She looked around, and saw that there were some guards, and frowned. She could out-smart them if she wanted to, but that wouldn't be very smart.

They probably would track her down, if she did escape. She walked around the garden, not paying attention to the person approaching her. Someone tapped her shoulder lightly, and she jumped. She looked around to see who the wise guy that scared her. It was Goku, and he looked like he was in a good mood. ChiChi was confused.

"Goku? Why do you look so happy for? Aren't you mad at me for before?"

"Nope, but I still want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well, I was wondering, do you really hate me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you hate me?"

"What kind of question is that? And this is what caused you to come into my room and invade my privacy?"

"Uhh yeah..."

"Goku!"

"I'm sorry ok? I saw you alone at the party, and it looked like you didn't enjoy me being there. I saw you roll your eyes."

ChiChi's face turned red in embarrassment. "Sorry about that, I was pretty pissed at the time..."

"So, do you hate me?"

"Why are we even having this conversation? How did you even know where my room was? You don't even know me!"

"I have my ways. It's true, I don't know you, but I can get to know you."

"When I fight tomorrow, I might die."

"I don't think you'll die. You're probably the only one that has fighting potential."

"How did you-"

"I can tell by the way you act, and your body is a bit muscular. The other girls don't have that."

"But, that doesn't mean I won't die tomorrow, you can't see into the future. I might be off guard, and someone might stab me through the heart, you just never know. It's getting late; I need to go to bed, so if you'll excuse me I'm going to make my way to my room now."

ChiChi turned and began to walk away. "Wait a minute."

ChiChi stopped, and turned around to face Goku again. "What now?"

"You never answered my question!"

"What question?"

"Do you hate me?"

"No Goku, I don't."

"Really?"

"Yes! Can I go now?"

"Wait!"

"WHAT?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh my gosh Goku, your putting me over the edge! I wanna go to bed!"

"I know but, I wanna know your name, and it's not hard to answer! It will take you one second to answer!"

"ChiChi."

"Huh?"

"My name is ChiChi. Happy now?"

"Yep!"

_'I swear to god I'm going to beat him...'_

"Well, I'm going now."

"Goodnight ChiChi! I'm looking forward to tomorrow!"

"I'm not!" ChiChi said as she walked away. ChiChi walked back to her room, and looked at her clock as soon as she entered. _12:30._ ChiChi yawned, and crawled into bed. Then, she fell asleep, dreaming about tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys! Uh...review? I'm sorry I started another story, I keep getting a lot more ideas, and they stay in my head unless I write them and post them. It bothers me...XD Well, please review, I love receiving reviews because like I said I want to know if it's a good story. I hope you guys liked it! I am sorry if there were any mistakes. Sorry it may be a little corny...well I think it is at least. O MA GOD, THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN! YAY!<strong>

**REVIEW! IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW PLEASE! Pwetty Pwease? *looks at you with sad puppy-dog eyes* **

**_I am requesting Beta Readers._**** _If you're willing to help me, then you can PM me about it. But, if you want to help me, you have to like my stories if you want to revise. You also have to be good with grammar, spelling, etc. I will take requests starting now. _**

**_IcyKaku55: Thanks! Yeah, it kinda does doesn't it? I love Hunger Games; I'm going to see the movie soon. SO EXCITED! Thanks for offering to look over my story! Would you be ok with that? Oh yeah, I kinda noticed the paragraphs were long... If you read this reply through PM please. Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_dbzchichifan: Aww thank you! I got that a lot from two other reviewers, and I guess it kinda does remind me of the Hunger Games! Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_xAngelHeart: Glad you like it! Yeah, I'm afraid of being a beta reader because I don't want to correct it and miss anything! I got that a lot and I think so now too! Thanks! _**

**_Doglover97: Daww thanks! Ha ha! Yeah, it was Goku! _**

**_TENVINSS7: Thanks! :)_**

**_Shuddereye: Thank you!_**

**_Alexa Hiwatari: :)_**

**_DBZ girl: Thanks!_**

**_Mew57: Thank you! Goku was behind the door! XD I will update The Outlaw and the Slave later today, or on friday when I go on my road trip. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!(I wish I did though...) **

***Spring break starts today! My family and I are currently on the highway, driving for 12 hours. Been driving for about 9 hours now. Well, have about 3 hours left! I'm bored so i am gonna update al my stories that need to be updated.(Maybe...)Can't wait to be sleeping in for 10-13 hours! Heh heh, say your prayers mattress! XD Well, I'll now be silenced and give you this new story!* **

**Warning: Language. Rated: T (Might switch to M in future chapters?)I'd like to thank dbzchichifan, IcyKaku55, xAngelHeart, mjmusiclover, Ari, lovers45, Satsuki Ichihara, just a reviewer, and ThePurplePanda for reviewing! Thanks! :D **

**I HAVE A POLL ABOUT THIS STORY, PLEASE TAKE THE POLL SOMETIME! I would appreciate it if you guys answered my poll, and I will put up results every time I update! I'm kinda nervous about writing one, I'm afraid of it being creepy or something! You guys wouldn't want creepy would you? The question: Should I have a lemon scene in this story?**

**Poll so far:**

**Yes: 3**

**No: 0**

**PLEASE VOTE! :)**

**Word Count: 1,640**

* * *

><p><em>Finding My Fiancée<em>

_Chapter Three_

ChiChi woke up from her slumber, and sat up silently. She was smiling from the dream she had, but when she looked around and saw where she was, her smile turned upside down. She had a face full of sadness, and closed her eyes slightly. '_It was just a dream! I'm still here! Dammit! I hate being here!'_

ChiChi rose up from her bed slowly, and looked at her side, facing her clock on the nightstand. It was 9:30 am. She had to be at the arena by 11:30, and the fight started at 12:00. She only had at least two hours to herself before she had to face 49 other women.

_'I need to win! But, what if there are other excellent fighters like me, or even better? Then I would lose. No, I **will not **lose. There are 49 other women. I only have a one out of 50 chance. I will need a strategy to win this...but what? What's the right thing to do?'_

She pondered for a while, letting minutes pass by. After 10 minutes passed, she gave up and went into the closet to find some fighting gear.

"What to wear, what to wear..." ChiChi talked to herself, as she looked through the variety of clothing.

Her face beamed in delight, as she claimed her outfit. She pulled out a black and white fighting gi. The short-sleeve top was white, with a black undershirt, with matching black shorts. She got dressed into her clothing along with some white shoes, and put her hair up into a high ponytail. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, and smiled. She was pleased with what she wore.

She looked at the clock through the door way. It was 10:45. '_What? I only have 45 minutes? How did time go by so fast?' _She made her way out of her room, and got some grub before the event.

It took her a half an hour to get her meal all finished, and got her all filled up. She had to have a lot of energy for a while. She had fifteen minutes left, and she was trying to use the time wisely. But, she had to get to the arena. She made her way to the coliseum, and prepare for the fight of her life.

When she arrived, her mouth opened in shock. It was so huge! Millions of people filled the seats of the arena, to watch the event. All 50 girls were in a room, to get ready for the fight. There was an announcement of the event, and the crowd went wild.

ChiChi was getting a little nervous; she has never done something like this in her life. It will probably be the time she will do this. She had one question on her mind, as men guided her to a door. _Am I going to live, or am I going to die? _She got pushed out, and saw all the girls scattered around the area, and the arena had little populations of trees and animals. It was an enormous arena!

It shocked both ChiChi, and all the girls. ChiChi smiled. Since there were trees, she could stay hidden, and kill anyone easily. Everyone got their own weapon, even ChiChi but, she didn't need one. She was her own weapon.

'_I hope all my training over the years has paid off. This will probably be a piece of cake!'_ She waited patiently for someone to announce for them to start. She studied some of the women carefully. Most of them had a scared expression on their faces.

Others were scared, but could hardly show it. Most of them had never been in a battle before in their entire lives. ChiChi has been in matches, where you weren't allowed to kill your opponent. Now, it's different. She's going to have to kill people now. ChiChi suddenly felt sick to her stomach thinking about killing another person.

"Ladies, get ready!" the announcer yelled, catching ChiChi's attention along with many other people in the arena. The man paused for a few moments, "FIGHT!"

Soon as he yelled "fight", the arena was like a battlefield. Five to ten women would be swinging swords at each other, trying to slice other girls' limbs off. Others tried to punch each other to death, and others just ran in fear. ChiChi just stood there, watching all of them. She shook her head in disappointment.

'_What is up with women today? Aren't there ANY women that know ANY combat? This is pathetic! Am I the only one here that knows any fighting techniques_?' ChiChi still stayed in the same place, now seeing women killing each other. ChiChi decided she should make a run for it, and think of a plan away from all the crazed girls.

She noticed one girl was chasing her, and ran faster. '_I'm not ready to kill someone yet!_ _Stay away from me!'_ ChiChi quickened her pace, outrunning the girl behind her. She took a glance back, seeing she was out of breath, ChiChi smirked. She hid safely in a tree, way up high.

As she was up there, she saw a couple girls walk down the path, and ChiChi thought about fighting them. '_Getting rid of one person wouldn't hurt right? I would have a better chance of winning, and living. Should I?'_

This was the hardest decision ChiChi has ever made in her life. She doesn't want to be called a murderer if she's the winner, she'll feel horrible. But, she wants to win, so she has to kill someone eventually. She sighed, and made her decision as the two women were starting to get out of her sight. She decided to kill the girls. She jumped down from the tree, and sneaked up to the two.

When she was right behind them, she took both of their heads, and slammed them together, as hard as she could. The impact cracked their heads open, and the blood came. The two women were unconscious, and were losing lots of blood fast. ChiChi made _big _cracks in their heads, probably the biggest head injury she's ever seen. ChiChi walked back to her tree, and laid back against the trunk.

She thought about her murdering the two girls. She felt dumb, and felt terrible since it was her first kill. '_That was **not **a good first kill! That might've been the **dumbest **and** weirdest **kill in history! That was so stupid...but, it's already been done. I can't change what's been done.'_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys! Uh...review? I'm sorry I started another story, I keep getting a lot more ideas, and they stay in my head unless I write them and post them. It bothers me...XD Well, please review, I love receiving reviews because like I said I want to know if it's a good story. I hope you guys liked it! I am sorry if there were any mistakes. Sorry it may be a little corny...well I think it is at least. I'm also sorry if it was a little short! About ChiChi's kill, that was a bit stupid ha ha! I just made that up as I was typing! Can you really kill someone from that? That was BAD! Oh well, I didn't really want to write something really bloddy you know? Plus, ChiChi is a little nervous about killing so...<strong>

**REVIEW! IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW PLEASE! Pwetty Pwease? *looks at you with sad puppy-dog eyes* **

**_I am requesting Beta Readers._**** _If you're willing to help me, then you can PM me about it. But, if you want to help me, you have to like my stories if you want to revise. You also have to be good with grammar, spelling, etc. I will take requests starting now. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!(I wish I did though...) **

***Spring break! Can't wait to be sleeping in for 10-13 hours! Heh heh, say your prayers mattress! XD Well, I'll now be silenced and give you this new story!* HAPPY EARLY EASTER! XD**

**Warning: Language. Rated: T (Might switch to M in future chapters?)I'd like to thank xAngelHeart, just a reviewer, ThePurplePanda, DBZ girl, Dbzmangalover26, dbzchichifan, IcyKaku55, Doglover97, Mew57, CharmingGina, Dark Gothic Lolita, and SonSam0123 for reviewing! Thanks! :D **

**32 REVIEWS SO FAR! THANKS GUYS YOU ROCK! XD I didn't know this story would be so popular, I'm so happy!**

**Word Count: 1,792**

* * *

><p><em>Finding My Fiancée<em>

_Chapter Four_

ChiChi slept up in a tree, and woke up to the sound of screaming women. She looked around to see what was wrong, and what the reason was that they were screaming about. She noticed a big cat chasing after a few girls, and rolled her eyes as she pretended not to notice. And when the cat caught up to them, the noise ceased, and remained for a few moments.

ChiChi looked around, listening to the noises of the birds, just chirping up a storm after the forest became silent from the cat and the women. She pitied them, they were free to do what they wanted, and she was stuck in an arena, fighting to the death. The birds were so carefree, and could fly away and escape just like that, but she couldn't. Flying, it would be the best thing she'd ever do. She was so jealous of all the animals that could just take off into the heavens, so unconstrained, and no one could take that freedom away from them.

Her stomach grumbled, and decided to go find some grub. She was a little cautious about just leaving her place, in search for some nourishment. She slid down the willow trunk slowly, looking around to see if anyone was nearby her tree. When she put her feet down on the ground, she walked at a steady pace, and still examining her surroundings for any attackers nearby.

She heard crackling noises after a couple miles walked, and smelt something foul to her nostrils. Smoke. Someone had a fire going, and it was almost time for the sun to rest for the day. Someone could notice the smoke in the forest, and kill this girl on sight!

'_She's going to get herself killed! That is the dumbest thing to do, when there are people in this arena trying to kill every last person! You might as well start yelling and screaming, or waving a flag, and let them know you're right there!'_

ChiChi ran out of the area, not wanting to get involved, or killed if seen. She focused her mind on food, like deer, fish, rabbits, and squirrels. The thought of meat made her mouth water, and made her stomach growl at her louder. She needed food quickly, and her stomach might give her away to anyone who was close by.

At the moment a rustling sound was heard, and echoed through the forest. She turned her attention in the direction of the rustle sound, and licked her lips in hunger. It was a deer, and it was taunting her like it wanted to be caught then eaten. Her stomach growled even louder, and the deer looked around startled by the noise.

'_Crap! My damn stomach will give me away! I need a strategy, to kill this deer. But, I don't have any weapons, or any items that could help me catch something!' _

She took a step forward, and her foot landed on something hard. Her eyes looked down at the object she stepped on, and her eyes widened. It was a pouch, which might have held some important items.

'_Why is this here? Did someone put this here for one of us girls to use? I wonder if there's more pouches scattered across the arena. Well, I guess I'll find out when I'm traveling around looking for sources. Maybe I'll find something when I find a water source?' _

She opened the bag, and her hand explored it, in search of anything that could be useful. She pulled out a knife, and studied it carefully, remembering every curve and dent it had. The blade shined in the dim sunlight, as she held the weapon in front of her. ChiChi's focus went back to the deer, which had no idea that it was being watched by a predator. Slowly, ChiChi made her way closer to her target, not taking her eyes away from the deer. Her mouth was as dry as a desert, and her stomach was as empty as a wasteland.

Every step she took, every movement she made towards the creature, her need for it increased. She needed food and water, or she would either dehydrate, or starve to death. She was not having the desire to die from lack of food, or water. She wasn't gonna die, this thought still remained in her head. Even if she had to go through hell, she was going to survive no matter what. It's been mentioned too many times, but she didn't care.

She wanted to live, and if it meant getting her hands dirty, she decided to just go with it. When ChiChi got inches away from the animal, she charged it and stabbed it repeatedly, killing it instantly as she pierced it through its heart. She was successful with her kill, as she peeled off the skin, and cut the deer meat up into pieces. ChiChi thought about starting a fire, but it would attract others to her spot.

'_I should wait until the girl that had a fire burning before get killed. Then I'll go back and use the warm flames for cooking my meat. She's just a few miles away right?'_

ChiChi waited patiently for hours for a sign, which the girl died. Her stomach was starting to hurt from lack of food, and she needed to eat soon. It's been a while since she had a decent meal, and she regretted not having a whole lot of food before she came into the arena. As more minutes passed by, her stomach pains were getting worse, and she needed to eat her meat. But if she ate raw deer meat, would that affect her later?

Would she get a bad sickness? She has heard that if you eat certain types of raw meat, you can get sick, or possibly die from it. She didn't want that. The clock was ticking; her life was on the line. If she doesn't eat something in the next hour or so, she might starve.

She was too weak, and could hardly stand freely. Something came across her eardrums. A high-pitched scream. ChiChi smiled weakly, knowing that the girl has finally left the world. She forced herself up, wobbling in the process.

She trembled with every step, trying to get over to the area. She fought with herself, trying to get to her destination without collapsing on the fertile soil below her. Her body was forcing her eyes to close but she kept on by hitting herself, or having other ideas to stay awake. In 45 minutes, she was a mile away from her goal. Her body was aching, trembling, and was in more pain than ever before in her entire life. She forced herself to move, as her body was giving out on her.

'_Damn it! My body can't go on anymore! I have to keep going! My stomach is hurting like hell! I need food! I need to eat the deer raw! I don't care anymore! I have to eat!'_

She thought some more and kept moving her feet. She had no idea she was close to the place she desired. When she broke out of her thoughts, she noticed a little fire in the distance. She gasped in happiness, and quickened her pace towards the flames. When she approached the fire, she took out the meat, and cooked it.

After she cooked the meat, she attacked it as soon as it was edible. ChiChi lost herself, as the juices melted into her mouth, and she savored the tastes. She popped pieces into her mouth, and licked her lips, satisfied with the flavor. Thirty minutes pass, and she completely gorged herself, smiling knowing her stomach was full. She saved a few pieces in the pouch for later, and stuffed the bag in one of her pockets.

Her new priority was to find a water source, because she knew she was getting dehydrated from the lack of H2O. She decided to hit the hay, and climbed another tree far away from the fire, and falling asleep instantly from exhaustion. One thing, the fire that was still burning, it was a little too close to a tree...

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys! Uh...review? I'm sorry I started another story, I keep getting a lot more ideas, and they stay in my head unless I write them and post them. It bothers me...XD Well, please review, I love receiving reviews because like I said I want to know if it's a good story. I hope you guys liked it! I am sorry if there were any mistakes. Sorry it may be a little corny...well I think it is at least. I'm also sorry if it was a little short! Uh oh, the fire! What do you think will happen next? It's a bit too close to a tree huh? That's NEVER good! Easter is on Sunday! Yay! I posted this chapter a little early, but oh well. HAPPY EASTER! XD<strong>

**REVIEW! IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW PLEASE! Pwetty Pwease? *looks at you with sad puppy-dog eyes* **

**_I am requesting Beta Readers._**** _If you're willing to help me, then you can PM me about it. But, if you want to help me, you have to like my stories if you want to revise. You also have to be good with grammar, spelling, etc. I will take requests starting now. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! (I wish I did though...) Less than 30 days till school is over! YAY! I will update almost every day in the summer. Won't you guy look forward to that? Finals are coming up...so be prepared if i don't update for a while. Plus, I have projects to do, and I have after school stuff. I'm getting bust again, but I will try my best to update every weekend.**

***I am possibly changing my username...so be prepared. I do not like my name as it is, and I'm still trying to find the name I'll stay with. So, if I change it, I hope everyone knows it's still me, xXSydney-Chibi-ChanXx. If I change it again, it will be the third time I've changed it...***

**Warning: Language. **

**Rated: T (Might switch to M in the future chapters?)**

**PurplePandax: Thank you! I'm glad it did! ;)**

**just a reviewer: Thank you!**

**xAngelHeart: Thanks I glad you did! You'll find out sooner or later!**

**Doglover97: You're welcome! :)**

**Mew57: It really isn't! XD Well, you'll find out! I can't spoil it now can I? :D**

**Dark Gothic Lolita: Thanks! :) I have it up, and now you'll find out what happens next! :D**

**dbzchichifan: Thank you very much! You have been reviewing a lot of my stories, and I am happy about that! Uh oh, she did didn't she? You have a very good prediction... Hope you had a great Easter! :)**

**mjmusiclover: Thank you, and its fine! I don't mind at all! I will reference the Hunger Games, because I guess it reminds so many people of it. Thanks again for reviewing! ;)**

**IcyKaku55: I really thank you for helping me. Yay! My paragraphs are better! I kinda did want a filler chapter actually... I will have more POVs more often. Thanks for the advice! You are really helping me! :)**

**CharmingGina: Thanks a lot! xD You'll see what happens. :) I do love Goku and ChiChi, and I don't plan on doing anything with either of them dying. Hope you enjoyed your Easter! :)**

**DBZ girl: I've been getting that a lot... and I'm glad it's different and interesting for you! Thank you very much! ;)**

**People keep telling me that my story reminds them of the Hunger Games, and that idea from that. If any of you are wondering about that, I did not get the idea from the Hunger Games. I got the idea when I was in the car listening to music, and get my ideas based off that. But, I just recently read the Hunger Games during spring break so; I will reference it since it reminds a lot of you of the Hunger Games. **

**Word Count: 1,747**

* * *

><p><em>Finding My Fiancée<em>

_Chapter Five_

The fire that was still burning, it was a little too close to a tree, and it caught on fire along with others. ChiChi woke up, hearing cracking noises nearby, and panicked. '_Oh no, is someone after me? No, I don't think someone would be as dumb as that. It's probably something else.'_

ChiChi sniffed the air, and smoke filled her nostrils. She looked around the forest and spotted a fire heading for her. Startled, she fell out of her tree, and made a run for it. The flames were growing with every tree it caught, and started to gain on ChiChi. ChiChi quickened her pace, to try to outrun the blazes from burning her alive.

'_Just keep going...just keep going...JUST KEEP GOING!' _

ChiChi leapt over fallen tree trunks, dodged under low thick branches, and tried to not breathe in the smoke consuming her. A tree trunk that caught on fire fell in front of ChiChi, close to hitting her. "Shit!" ChiChi screamed, and tried her best to dodge the collapsing object. She didn't realize it at the time, but her outer shirt was now on fire.

A few moments later, she felt her back getting hotter and hotter by the second. She took a glance back then gasped in shock, and saw her white shirt was on fire. '_It stings! I need to take this off, and then I need to make my way to a water source. I need to check my back for any injuries or burns right away! Come on Chi, you need to get through this!'_

_Goku's POV_

I was on a private balcony above, watching the games, and mostly observing all the women that fought for their lives. They all seemed weak, unappealing, and had no idea how to survive in a life or death situation. Except one woman. I focused on her, the raven-haired beauty, as she went through many obstacles. She amazes me, how greatly skilled she is, and she had some potential in her. I can tell she's a fighter by how nicely muscled her body was.

Her muscles weren't _huge_, but she's got more muscle than any other women in this arena. Probably the only one who has more muscle than all the women on this planet. I noticed the fire that ChiChi used for her meal, and when she forgot to put out the fire, I kinda panicked. What was going to happen to her if the fire caught onto a tree? Would she be able to get away from the flames? Will she live from this, or will she die?

I felt the desire to help her, but the rules were rules, and I couldn't help her. No one could help any women in this arena, no matter what. When they are put in this arena, they don't get anything but what's in there with them. If you get an infection, you'll die eventually without any treatment. I just hope ChiChi doesn't get anything that might kill her. I really want her to win, and be my future wife.

There are 15 women left, and there were 50 to begin with. Many died in the last few 24 hours or so, but I didn't care. I only cared about ChiChi, and I wanted her to survive. I saw ChiChi chasing away from the wildfire, and I got a little nervous watching her. Seeing her clothes catch on fire, made my emotions change to fear. The fire was catching up to her, and more fear entered me, as I fought the urge to save her.

I couldn't save ChiChi, it was the law, and it was infuriating me. I hated the laws, and I always wanted to change them, but these laws have been around for a long time. I couldn't just change them, could I?

_End of Goku's POV_

ChiChi was pulling off her white shirt while she ran, and threw it back into the flames. What remained was her black undershirt, shorts, and shoes. After running for miles, a pond came into her view, and she let a smile appear on her face. She ran as fast as her body let her, and jumped into the pond. When she rose to the surface, she sighed in relief. ChiChi let her body float on top of the water, and rested her eyes.

The flames kept burning, and made its way around the pond. ChiChi opened her eyes, and saw the flames circling the water. She let out a gasp in panic, and rushed out of the pond to start running again.

'_Dammit! Why won't the fire die down! At this rate, I'll run out of energy, and the fire will burn me alive! I need help! I don't know what to do now, and I have nowhere to go. No matter where I run, the fire will still remain behind me, and will eventually catch me. I only have one option now. Prepare myself for death.'_

After a couple hours of trying to get away from the fire, ChiChi felt her energy dying away, and began to slow down. The blazes were catching up to her, and ChiChi was about to admit defeat.

'_Oh man, I can't do this anymore! I'm about to die, being burned alive! _Tears began to form in her eyes, as the flames were nearing her. _I'm so...scared...I don't want this to be the end of my life! If I was going to die, I needed to say goodbye to my family, but I can't now! I wish I never was picked! I never wanted this to happen! I want to stay alive dammit!' _

ChiChi coughed from all the smoke entering her lungs, and was losing oxygen. She put her undershirt up to cover her mouth and nose. Multiple trees kept tumbling down, and ChiChi had a hard time getting around them. She looked back again, seeing the fire right on her tail, and her face showed fear. Before the flames engulfed her, she closed her eyes, letting tears fall down her cheeks. She let out a scream, and fell into unconsciousness. When she landed on the ground below her, someone picked her up, and saved her from dying in the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys! Uh...review? I am trying my hardest to update every weekend right now, but I will update more in the summer. Probably almost every day. Won't you look forward to that? :D Well, please review, I love receiving reviews because like I said I want to know if it's a good story. So, you have a guess on who might've saved her? You guys weren't probably expecting that...I wasn't. xD I plan as I type. heh heh... What will happen next? <strong>

**REVIEW! IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW PLEASE! Pwetty Pwease? *looks at you with sad puppy-dog eyes***


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!(I wish I did though...) Less than 30 days till school is over! YAY! I will update almost everyday in the summer. Won't you guy look forward to that? Finals are coming up...so be prepared if i don't update for a while. Plus, I have projects to do, and I have after school stuff. I'm getting bust again, but I will try my best to update every weekend.**

**Warning: Language. **

**Rated: T (Might switch to M in the future chapters?)**

**xAngelHeart: Thanks! You'll find out in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**just a reviewer: Your welcome! :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**ThePurplePandax: Glad you like it! **

**Mew57: Thank you! Hmm, you'll find out in this chapter! I will update my other stories soon.**

**lovers45: I'm glad! :) Yep, I guess I keep everyone hangin' huh? xD Tune in to find out! ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nh unsigned: Thank you! :D**

**Doglover97: xD Thanks for reviewing!**

**dbzchichifan: LOL! I DON'T WANT HER TO DIE!(I like writing in caps, it makes me feel powerful! xD) Thank you very much! Hmm, reead the next chapter and you'll find out! ;) Good guesses! Thanks for the good luck! :)**

**CharmingGina: I know! :) Tune in to find out what happens. ;) I'm glad you like my story, and I thank you for reviewing! :) I'm glad your Easter was good! I had a good Easter! :)**

**Dark Gothic Lolita: :), thanks! You respect it? It's not weird! I'm glad you respect it! xD Thanks again!**

**mjmusiclover: Thank you! :)**

**PureAngelEyes: Thank you! I will! :)**

**People keep telling me that my story reminds them of the Hunger Games, and that idea from that. If any of you are wondering about that, I did not get the idea from the Hunger Games. I got the idea when I was in the car listening to music, and get my ideas based off that. But, I just recently read the Hunger Games during spring break so, I will reference it since it reminds a lot of you of the Hunger Games. **

**Woah 55 reviews! You guys rock! Keep on reviewin'! ;)**

**Word Count: 1,858**

* * *

><p><em>Finding My Fiancée<em>

_Chapter Six_

ChiChi was now in an unknown person's arms, unconscious. The fire was put out, and she was safely put in a tree, unharmed. The person left immediately after ChiChi was put on a thick tree branch, hidden from other women in the arena. ChiChi will never know who saved her, unless it was one of the girls alive in the arena.

Hours later, ChiChi regained consciousness, and realized she was no longer running away from the blazing flames. She was confused, and raised one of her eyebrows. She was in a tree, safe and sound. She looked around, seeing she was still in a forest. The fire was no longer present.

_What am I doing here? Wasn't I about to be burned alive? Who even saved me? Could it be someone in this arena? Or could it be someone else? I wonder how many women are left in here. I think there were 15 of us left before the fire. Did anyone die while I was out?_

"Attention! We are now down to our final five ladies! God luck everyone!" Someone announced, and ChiChi's eyes widened.

"What? You mean there are only five of us left? Ten girls died? How long was I even out?"

"Not long enough."

ChiChi turned her attention to the direction of the voice. It was another girl, one of the last five. "Huh?"

The brown-haired woman raised up her bow, loaded with an arrow. "Get ready to die, because I'm the one that's gonna marry the prince!"

ChiChi rolled her eyes. The girl shot the arrow, and ChiChi caught it in her hands. The girl flinched. "Not today." ChiChi snarled, and threw it back forcefully, piercing through her heart.

The girl gasped, and then screamed as she fell to the ground. She breathed in slow a few more times, and fell into an internal slumber. ChiChi heard footsteps heading towards her. She jumped out of the tree, and broke off.

She ran as far as her feet could let her, and decided to lie up against a large tree trunk, catching her breath. She looked back, to see if there was anyone following her. Her stomach grumbled, and she grumbled back.

_Great, now I'm hungry again, and I'll soon need some water. If all the other women die, I'll be the victor. I need to win, and I won't let dehydration and hunger stop me. These girls are going down! I **will** win!_

ChiChi took out her knife that was still with her after the fire, and tried to find an animal to kill. She found a squirrel up in the tree, and shrugged her shoulders. _It's better than nothing. And, I've heard their edible, so I think I'll give it a try. Beggars can't be choosers. _ChiChi focused on the creature, and threw the blade at it, causing it to fall to the ground.

ChiChi picked up the squirrel, and pulled out her knife from its stomach. She gathered some wood, and prepared to start a fire. She stared at the pile of wood carefully. _Should I start the fire? I could start another wildfire, and then I'll be dead for sure. But, I need the girls to come to me, so I have a better chance of winning. I need to end this event, and be the victor. _

She started a fire, and cooked the squirrel over the flames. She cut the squirrel in little proportions, and split the pieces into piles. One to eat now and the other pile for later. She ripped a part of her shirt off, and put the pieces of squirrel on the ripped cloth. She wrapped the cloth around the meat, and tied it tightly.

She ate the other pieces of meat, and just sat there preparing herself for an attack. But, no one came into her area. _Why is there nobody coming to kill me? Don't they notice the smoke from my fire?_ She stood up, and began to put out the flames.

"Attention! The amount of women left is two! Who will be the victor? Good luck!"

ChiChi gasped. _What? There are only two of us left? How? I need to find the other girl, but I bet that won't be easy._ She heard rustles coming toward her from behind. ChiChi turned around, and pulled out her knife, ready to attack whoever was approaching.

"Come out! We need to settle this now!" ChiChi called out, but only heard more rustles.

The noises got louder, and she positioned herself into a fighting stance. She was ready for the woman to show herself. She saw something big rise up, and got ready to attack. She studied her new opponent, and discovered the thing that rose up, was not a human being.

She saw a bear come toward her, growling in anger. "A bear huh? That can't stop me!" ChiChi said confidently, and raised her blade.

The bear let out a loud roar, and stood up on its hind legs. ChiChi attacked the bear, and started to punch it furiously. The black bear roared, and scratched her arm with its massive claws. Blood spewed out of her deep cut in her arm, and ChiChi cried out in pain. She bit her bottom lip, and started to stab the bear repeatedly, taking out all of her anger at the animal.

When ChiChi finally killed the bear, her sight got all blurry from losing blood. She blinked several times to stay awake, but her body wouldn't let her. She was about to pass out, until a person appeared before her.

She bit her lip as hard as she could, and fought her body to keep her eyelids open. She was face to face with her final opponent. _Oh no, I'm as good as gone. I can hardly keep my eyes open, and the last woman is ready to kill me! I need to stay awake, or I'm gonna be saying goodbye to this world._

"So, you're ChiChi right? The last girl I need to kill, to win this." A blonde hair girl said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I am. What makes you think you're going to win?" ChiChi spat at her.

The girl laughed. "Well, you pretty much look like shit. You're covered in blood, badly injured, and you can hardly stay awake! You don't have a chance bitch!"

"Wanna bet?" ChiChi asked.

"Whatever, you'll be done in seconds!"

"You're asking for it!" ChiChi yelled.

"Come on try me! Let's see how long you last!"

ChiChi's anger rose, and was no longer fighting to keep her eyes open for the moment. She was ready to finish this girl off. ChiChi jumped her, and began to throw punches to her opponents face. ChiChi broke the other woman's jaw, and caused her to scream in pain.

ChiChi stood up, and began to kick the girl in the ribs as hard as she could. ChiChi grabbed her knife, and jabbed her in the chest. Moments later ChiChi passed out from too much loss of blood.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys! Uh...review? Was it bad this time? I have a feeling it was a little awful...sorry... I am trying my hardest to update every weekend right now, but I will update more in the summer. Probably almost everyday. Won't you look forward to that? :D Well, please review, I love receiving reviews because like I said I want to know if its a good story. What will happen next? Chichi did stab a lot of things...-.-'. The knife appeared a lot in this chapter, and I bet I bored you so, I'll prepare myself for the worst...<strong>

**Well, it's really late where I am, and I'm exhausted. I got myself to type another chapter up before I fell asleep. I'm gonna go to bed now so, later peeps! xD**

**REVIEW! IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW PLEASE! Pwetty Pwease? *looks at you with sad puppy-dog eyes* **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!(I wish I did though...) Less than 30 days till school is over! YAY! I will update almost everyday in the summer. Won't you guy look forward to that? Finals are coming up...so be prepared if i don't update for a while. Plus, I have projects to do, and I have after school stuff. I'm getting bust again, but I will try my best to update every weekend.**

**Warning: Language. **

**Rated: T (Might switch to M in the future chapters?)**

**Mew57: xD Thanks! **

**Dark Gothic Lolita: Anger GRRRRR! XD Thanks! :)**

**lovers45: Thank you! :)**

**mjmusiclover: Thanks a bunch! :)**

**xAngelHeart: Thank you! xD lol **

**ThePurplePandax: XD Thanks! **

**just a reviewer: You're welcome! xD Thanks!**

**xXxCookies-N'-CreamxXx: Yeah she did win! Thanks for reviewing!**

**dbzchichifan: Thanks a bunch! :)**

**Doglover97: Thanks! :)**

**CharmingGina: Thank you! :D**

**People keep telling me that my story reminds them of the Hunger Games, and that idea from that. If any of you are wondering about that, I did not get the idea from the Hunger Games. I got the idea when I was in the car listening to music, and get my ideas based off that. But, I just recently read the Hunger Games during spring break so, I will reference it since it reminds a lot of you of the Hunger Games. **

**Woah 72 reviews! You guys rock! Keep on reviewin'! ;)**

**YAY I'VE BEEN ON FANFICTION FOR A YEAR! I'M SO HAPPY! :)**

**Word Count: 1,734**

* * *

><p><em>Finding My Fiancée<em>

_Chapter Seven_

"Ladies and gentlemen! I now pronounce the winner of the fight, ChiChi!"

The crowd went wild when the announcer finished talking. Things were thrown in the air, whistles and claps were heard throughout the arena. ChiChi had no idea that she had won, since she was currently unconscious. She was taken out of the arena, and was recovering from the events that occurred. Doctors and nurses were working on her; to get rid of the deep gashes that she received.

Hours after the procedures were accomplished, ChiChi came back to consciousness. She noticed she was in a large white room, with many machines, and gadgets. She looked over herself and saw IV's in her wrists, and wore a white gown. She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Where…where am I? How did I get here? What happened?"

"You were put into one of our medical treatment rooms by some of the royal guards."

ChiChi looked in the direction of the voice, and saw a man in a white coat. "What happened to me?"

"You won the games Miss ChiChi, and you were treated of your wounds in this room. How do you feel?"

"I feel better now that I no longer have any cuts or burns." ChiChi looked over her body, and found no scars, bruises, or wounds. Her body was flawless!

"That's good."

"Wait a minute…I won?"

"Yes."

ChiChi's eyes widened. "Oh my god, that means I'm gonna be…married to HIM!"

"It won't be that bad. Besides, you're alive and that's the only thing that matters to you right now. Am I right?"

ChiChi stared up at the ceiling. "Yeah I guess. Hey, when do I get out of here?"

"Don't worry you'll be out of here soon. I just need to check some stuff, and you'll be let out."

"Oh, okay. How long will that take?"

"At least fifteen minutes."

ChiChi looked at the doctor, and nodded. "What will I do after I'm out?"

"You'll be sent to Goku, your future fiancée. He really wanted to see you after you officially won the fight."

ChiChi's eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to see him! I just want to go home!" ChiChi cried out.

"You are home Miss ChiChi."

"No! Not here! I meant back with my family!" ChiChi sobbed into her palms.

The doctor sighed, and approached to the side of ChiChi's bed. "Look, it's not that bad. Aren't you just happy to be alive?"

"Well, yeah, of course I am. But, I just don't want to be here anymore!"

"Okay, I'm gonna do some tests, and then I'll you'll be able to leave."

ChiChi rubbed her eyes, and sniffled. "Alright."

The doctor took the tests in 15 tops, and ChiChi was allowed to leave. But, she was taken away to Goku's room. ChiChi was not enjoying this. She was shoved into a bedroom, and the door slammed behind her. _Good grief! Did they really have to slam the door?_

"Hey ChiChi!"

ChiChi screamed, and turned her attention to the man who called out to her. "Don't scare people like that!" ChiChi hissed.

Goku scratched his head in guilt. "Sorry bout' that!"

"You better be!" ChiChi snarled, and walked over to the king-sized bed. She leaned against the edge, and looked at Goku's face. She saw he had a grin on his face, and she just frowned. "Well, you seem happy about this, am I right?"

"Of course I am!" Goku said, and his grin turned into a wide smile.

ChiChi scoffed at him. "Of course you are. Don't you even care about my feelings about this? I never wanted to do this! I was put into an arena, had to fight for my life, had to murder people, and now I am being forced to marry a man I don't love!" ChiChi growled.

Goku's smile turned into a sad frown. "Well that's harsh. I didn't even force you to fight in the arena! It's the law! I have to go by it!"

"If you weren't born, I wouldn't have to go through all this!"

"Well I was so deal with it! You're going to be married to me, and you can't change it! So I would stop being a brat, and just go with it!"

"You're the only one who's enjoying it though! I know you're thrilled about this, but I'm not!"

"Well, your solution was to just die back in the arena!"

"I was going to die in the arena! But some blockhead saved me!"

"That _blockhead_ who _saved_ you was me!"

ChiChi gasped, "WHAT? YOU SAVED ME? WHY?" ChiChi yelled in shock.

"I…I didn't want you to die!"

"ChiChi scowled at Goku. "No one is allowed to save anyone in the arena that's in the audience! Dimwit! I never asked anyone to save me!"

"I bet you were thinking that you wanted to be saved!"

"That's not true! You have no proof!"

"Oh please, you were running away from the fire! If you wanted to die, you would've just stood there and got burned alive!"

"Whatever! If someone finds out that you saved me back there, you're going to receive a big punishment!"

"I'm the prince! I don't get punishments!"

"Everyone gets punishments!"

"Well I don't get punishments!"

ChiChi stuck her tongue out. "Can I leave now? I want to go back to my room!"

"You can't stay in that room anymore, it's only for women who have to fight in the arena. From now on, you're going to be in this room."

"Since I can't go back there, can I at least have some time to myself, and cool off? I need some time to get used to this."

"Sure, I'll just leave you in here for a while. I'll call you when it's time for dinner. There, we will be talking about the wedding."

"I don't want to talk about it! All I wanna do is to go back home!"

Goku walked up to her, and lightly grabbed her shoulders. "Will you get this through your head? You're not going home! You're staying here, and you're going to get married! Just face it, and move on! You won the games, and you knew what was coming, so stop your complaining! Alright?"

ChiChi sadly nodded. "Alright." ChiChi whispered, and tears formed in her eyes.

Goku sighed, "Good." Goku said, and wiped away the tears. "By the way, when I saved you, I did that because you were the one I wanted to marry." Goku looked into ChiChi's watery eyes, and smiled. "You don't hate me, right?"

ChiChi sniffled, "N-no, I don't." ChiChi said.

Goku's smile widened. "I'm glad." Goku said happily, and walked to the bedroom door. "I'll let you have some time to yourself. See you at dinner."

Goku left the room, and when the door closed ChiChi fell back on the bed, exhausted. She took in a breath, and thoughts began to fill her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys! Uh...review? Was it bad this time? I have a feeling it was kinda short... I am a little busy tonight and will probably be busy tomorrw night since I have no school on friday. I am trying my hardest to update every weekend right now, but I will update more in the summer. Probably almost everyday. Won't you look forward to that? :D Well, please review, I love receiving reviews because like I said I want to know if its a good story. What do you think will happen next?<strong>

**REVIEW! IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW PLEASE! Pwetty Pwease? *looks at you with sad puppy-dog eyes* **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!(I wish I did though...) 15 days till school is over! YAY! I will update almost everyday in the summer. Finals are coming up...so be prepared if i don't update for a while. Plus, I have projects to do, and I have after school stuff. I tried out for color guard, and I'm kinda deciding if I wanna do it or not. If I do, that means I will be very busy over the summer which means I'll hardly update. So far I have two finals to study for and they'll be here before I know it. **

***Remember my poll about this story? I asked if you guys wanted a lemon scene in this story. I've been thinking about it here and there, and I don't know if I should. I had 5 yeses to do a lemon, and no one said no. I don't want anyone to give me grief about it, and report me so I'll just let you guys decide. Review? Yes or No? If you want a lemon scene you'll have to ask for it. When I get enough reviews about it, I will put it up. If I don't put it in this story, I'll make a side story to it later on if you ask for it.***

**Rated: T (Might switch to M in the future chapters?)**

**kakarottssj4: Thanks for reviewing! I'm thinking about putting one in if others want it. OR I might have a side story posted later after the story is done.**

**dbzchichifan: Thanks! :)**

**just a reviewer: Thanks for reviewing!**

**xAngelHeart: Thanks!**

**ThePurplePandax: Thank you!**

**xXxCookies-N'-CreamxXx: Thanks for reviewing!**

**lovers45: Sorry that it was short! I made it a bit longer this time! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Dark Gothic Lolita: Thanks a bunch! :D **

**Mew57: ^_^ Thanks! **

**mjmusiclover: Thank you very much! :)**

**littlemissanonymous: :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**IcyKaku55: Thanks a bunch for the advice! Yeah , I had a feeling the 6th chapter wasn't that good. (lol) Oops! Had some mistakes on the last two chapters didn't I? I'm glad you still reviewed and told me the things I did wrong! I always like to know what I need to improve on, and I want to get better! Thanks again! :)**

**Woah 88 reviews! You guys rock! Keep on reviewin'! ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Finding My Fiancée<em>

_Chapter Eight_

ChiChi was running through the halls of the castle during dinner. She was upset with what her future plans were. Goku, and many other individuals were gathered around the table talking about the future plans. ChiChi got a little intimidated and uncomfortable, then decided to excuse herself from the dining area, leaving many people puzzled at her actions.

_Stupid, STUPID! Why do I have to go through this? Why did Goku have to save me from the fire? I could've died, and have a better life in the afterlife! But no, I have to get married to someone I hardly know, and have his children!_

ChiChi heard footsteps far behind her, and quickened her pace. _Idiot! Why is he following me? I just want more time to think all of this over! Can't he understand that?_ ChiChi found herself at the door that took her out to the garden, like the other night. She caught her breath for a few seconds, opened the door, and ran out into the garden. She saw it was cloudy outside and dark without the shine of the moon. _Looks like it might rain, great!_

She stomped around the paths for a while to regain calmness. She focused on her fury, and didn't notice Goku approaching her. Goku placed a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped in surprise. She looked back at the man who gave her a scare, and scowled. Goku just gave her a grin, and waved at ChiChi with his free hand. ChiChi groaned in response.

ChiChi clenched her fists at her sides. "What the hell did you do that for? Would you stop doing that? You scared me again! And why did you have to follow me put here? Can't I ever get any privacy? Apparently not! You just have to follow me everywhere I go! Why can't you leave me alone for once!" ChiChi hissed.

"I was just following you because you just ran out of the dinning room. I was worried about you." Goku softly said, and ChiChi scoffed back at his reply.

"Worried? WORRIED? Why would you be worried over a little thing? I am an important person right? Then why can't I dismiss myself from the table? I'm not a little kid!" ChiChi yelled.

"ChiChi, calm down. I know this is all new to you, but you won the games, and that's not gonna change." Goku said calmly, and put his hands on his hips.

ChiChi puckered her lips. "I only won because of your actions." ChiChi mumbled.

"Well, I wanted you to live," Goku said and his smile turned into a sad frown, "We've gone over this stuff already ChiChi, can we just go to bed now? I'm tired."

"Now I regret wanting to live," ChiChi slightly whispered, and rain began to fall. Lightning struck, shaking the earth. Thunder followed after the strikes, startling ChiChi. She lowered her head, "Goku, I don't want to go to bed right now. I'm not in the best mood right now. Besides, I don't really want to sleep in the same room as you at the moment. I'm still trying to sink everything in. So, you can go now, and leave me alone!" ChiChi said through clenched teeth.

"But ChiChi-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" ChiChi screamed, and thunder followed after. ChiChi had tears in her eyes, that intertwined with the raindrops. ChiChi looked up, and saw Goku's eyes were filled with hurt. Guilt washed over her, and she unclenched her fists. "G-g-goku...I-I-I-I'm sorr-"

Goku put his hands up, and had a sad smile on his face. "It's alright, you don't need to apologize. This was all my fault. I only thought of what I wanted, not what you wanted. I made the decision of saving you, and you said you didn't want to be saved. Now, I'm forcing you to get married. I guess I never should've saved you." Goku softly said, and looked away from ChiChi.

ChiChi let tears fall down her cheeks. "But Goku I'm-"

"Goodnight. I'll leave you alone now, I'm sorry for disturbing you." Goku whispered, and started to run back to the castle.

"Goku-" ChiChi began, but Goku was already gone. Her head fell again, "Kami, I'm such an idiot!" ChiChi fell to the ground, letting herself get more soaked in the puddles that were forming from the rain. Her hands covered her eyes, "My life is a total wreck! I lose my family, killed innocent people, and now I snapped at an innocent man! Why am I acting like this?" ChiChi walked to a large tree, and leaned up against it. She began to shiver from her clothes being wet, but she didn't care.

She slid down to the ground onto her bottom, and was still leaning on the tree trunk. She brought her knees up to her head, and wrapped her arms around her legs. Her clothes stick to her body, along with her black tresses. She sighed, and closed her eyes.

_I have to get through this, I have to be strong. This isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Goku is an understanding person. He tried to help me, but I pushed him away. I hardly know him and I'm refusing to get to know him. I'm so cruel, I've treated him poorly ever since we first talked to each other. I need to go apologize to him._

ChiChi rose from sitting up against the tree after a while, and slowly made her way back inside the castle. She continued to shiver from her wet clothing, as she walked through the hallway. When she came up to Goku's bedroom, she took in a deep breath, and took hold of the gold doorknob. She turned it, and began to one the door slowly, causing it to make a creaking noise.

She tiptoed across the dark room, trying to find the bed. She heard light snores coming from Goku, and used those noises to find the bed. She felt Goku's body, and began to poke him. He groaned, and opened his eyes slightly.

"Goku, are you awake?" ChiChi whispered.

Goku rubbed his eyes. "I am now." Goku mumbled.

"Sorry. I came back to give you an apology. I was kinda being a jerk to you ever since our first conversation. I'm so sorry Goku." ChiChi fiddled with her thumbs. "Can...can you forgive me?"

Goku put on a grin, and put a hand on hers. "Of course! I know you are trying to get used to this, and you're getting frustrated. I'll give you some time before the marriage. I mean...you hardly even know me!" Goku said, and rubbed the back of his head with his other hand.

"So, you're not upset?" ChiChi said, shocked.

"Nope!" Goku said happily, and let out a few laughs. ChiChi yawned, and Goku had a look of concern on his face. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah, and I'm freezing!" ChiChi said, as she hugged herself for warmth.

"How come you're cold?"

"I was outside in the rain! I got soaked! After you left, I stayed out there for a while, and I got cold."

"You know you could get a cold from being outside in the rain for too long right?"

ChiChi sneezed. "Uh-huh, and I...think I have one." ChiChi said, rubbing her nose.

"Well, you can't stay in those wet clothes forever!" Goku said.

"Well what am I supposed to wear?"

"You could take your clothes off, and just wear your undergarments. It's no big deal sleeping in your underwear." Goku said innocently.

ChiChi blushed a deep red. "No way! I'm not sleeping in my undergarments! Not with you! Since I can't have my own room, there's no way I would do that!" ChiChi yelled softly.

"What's wrong with it? I do it all the time." Goku raised his eyebrows, "Does it really matter? You're shivering ChiChi!" Goku said, and pulled her onto the bed.

"Stop it Goku! I'm fine!" ChiChi said, and squirmed around, getting away from Goku.

"You're going to get a cold ChiChi. It's fine, I'll keep my distance." Goku said in a serious tone.

ChiChi angrily sighed. "Okay, but you better keep your distance! No hugs or cuddles!" ChiChi said.

"Okay, okay I will."

ChiChi looked around. "Goku, where's your bathroom? It's a little dark in here."

"I'll turn on the lights." Goku said, and turned on a lamp on his nightstand. ChiChi got off the bed, and walked over to the bathroom door. "ChiChi?"

"What?"

"Why do you need to go in the bathroom?"

"I have to get out of these clothes don't I?"

"I don't understand, why can't you take them off right here? It's not that bad."

ChiChi's blush deepened. "I'm a woman, and you're a man! We are different! I need some privacy!"

"We are gonna be married right? That means we're gonna be changing in front of each other all the time."

"It doesn't happen before you're married!" ChiChi hissed.

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just saying."

"I'm going to go change in the bathroom now." ChiChi calmly, and walked into the bathroom. A while later the door creaked open slightly, "Goku, do you have ANYTHING that I could wear? A shirt? Anything?"

"Yeah I do, you could borrow one of my shirts." Goku went to his closet, and pulled out a black tank top. Goku came to the craked open bathroom door, and handed it to her. "Is this okay?"

"Sure, this'll do." ChiChi put on the top, and noticed it was a little big on her. She shrugged her shoulders. _It's better than nothing. _The top went down to her mid-thighs, and was loose on her body. She came out of the bathroom to see Goku casually lying on the bed, with his arms crossed over his head. "Uhh, thanks for the shirt, I appreciate it." ChiChi said, as she joined Goku.

Goku smiled at her. "No problem!" Goku said in a happy tone, and ChiChi returned the smile.

_Maybe he isn't so bad after all. He's actually...sweet. He's different than all the other men I've come across. He respects me, and that's a good thing for a man to respect women. _ChiChi looked over at Goku, who was wearing underwear, and an undershirt. She got a little look at his build, and blushed a light shade of pink. _Oh kami, he's got quite the build! How do men even get that muscular? He looks super human! Maybe I would be allowed to- NO!_ ChiChi shook her head from the thoughts that were popping up in her mind. She took in a deep breath, and prepared herself for a night's rest.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys! Uh...review? This chapter might've been a little boring, but I still want to keep continuing this story even though I'm more than halfway done with it. <strong>

**So...should I have a lemon scene? I'll put it up if you ask for it. I can put it in anytime you want me to. If I do, I want to put it in after they get married and have a better relationship. If I get enough reviews I'll put a lemon in this story. If not, I'll probably post a side story later on. I just don't want to be reported, but I don't know if any of you will. Who knows? Anyways, please review! :)****What do you think will happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!(I wish I did though...)**

***Remember my poll about this story? I asked if you guys wanted a lemon scene in this story. I decided I will do a lemon scene, but I will warn everyone about it. I'm taking Chiba Bunny's advice by doing it when they are in a good relationship. :) BE PREPARED!***

**Rated: T (Switching to M in the future chapters)**

**ThePurplePandax: Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**just a reviewer: :) Thanks for the review!**

**Dark Gothic Lolita: :) Thanks a bunch! :)**

**lovers45: Thanks! x)**

**xAngelHeart: Thanks a lot! That means a lot! :) I'll do my best! **

**ghosthead8503: Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**xXxCookies-N'-CreamxXx: Thanks!**

**Mew57: Thanks, and yeah I fixed it! Ooopsie! Thanks for telling me! I will warn everyone about it later on when it happens! :D**

**mjmusiclover: Thanks a lot! :)**

**dbz the best: Thanks!**

**dbzchichifan: Thanks! I hope no one does! xD That would be a disaster! :)**

**anon: Thank you. :)**

**anon: Thank you very much! :)**

**CharmingGina: Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you love it! x) **

**Chiba Bunny: Thanks a lot for the advice, I'm gonna go by it! :) Thanks for reviewing! **

**Ari: I won't, haha! :) Thanks for the review! :)**

**Woah 104 reviews! OVER A HUNDRED YEH! xD You guys rock! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep on reviewin'! ;)**

**Word Count: 2, 605**

* * *

><p><em>Finding My Fiancée<em>

_Chapter Nine_

"ChiChi!" Goku shook ChiChi lightly, and watched her make slight movements. "ChiChi, come on! We need to eat some breakfast! I'm starving! We're going to do some things today, so we need the energy for it!" Goku said, and shook ChiChi a little harder.

ChiChi moaned, and threw her pillow at Goku. "Go away, I'm still sleepy."

Goku groaned, and slumped his shoulders. "Come on Chi, you need to get up."

ChiChi slowly rose her arm, and shooed him off. "Leave me alone, I want to sleep." ChiChi mumbled sleepily. She gave up, and slowly risen up into a sitting position on the bed. ChiChi began to rub her eyes, "Ugh, what time is it?"

Goku grinned. "For breakfast of course!"

ChiChi looked at the clock, and it was a quarter past ten. ChiChi sighed as she got out of bed, and began to stretch her body. "Alright, what's today's plans?" ChiChi asked, as she looked at Goku.

Goku's hands made their way to his hips. "Well, we eat breakfast, then we'll get ready for a walk in the woods."

ChiChi raised an eyebrow, and finished her morning stretches. "A walk?"

"Goku's grin widened. "Sure! Why not? We need some time to get to know each other, so I thought about us taking a walk through the woods." Goku tilted his head, "Is that alright?"

ChiChi smiled at him. "Yeah, that sounds nice. The weather seems decent now, since it's spring now. I haven't been on a walk in a long time, and I kinda wanting to get out."

Goku's smile still remained on his features. "Now that's settled, let's go eat!"

ChiChi glared at him, and Goku gave her a confused look in response. "Goku, I need some decent clothing before I go out there! Wearing only a shirt out in the dining room would be a little awkward, wouldn't you think?"

Goku chuckled. "Oh yeah," he began to scratch his head, "I forgot!"

"You got anything I could possibly wear?" ChiChi asked.

"Yep, I'll go get you something, be right back!" Goku replied, and stepped towards the door. He exited the room, leaving ChiChi alone.

ChiChi was curious about what Goku would bring back for her. _Hmm, I wonder what he'll bring back? He's not perverted like most men. I shouldn't worry, I trust him. Why am I even thinking about this anyway? _ChiChi waited for Goku a little longer, and started to get impatient. She frowned. _How long is this gonna take? How long does it take to find clothes? _ChiChi's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and seeing Goku's wild hairdo.

ChiChi's eyes focused on Goku's hair. _There's no way a man can have hair like that! From all the time I've been with him, his hair has always been like that! How does he get it to stay that way? Does he use a special gel? Shampoo?_

Goku approached ChiCh with something in his hands, smiling care-freely. He handed ChiChi the garments. "Here ya' go! Sorry if it took me a while to get some clothes for you, but I don't really live with any women besides some servants."

"Goku, I have a question." ChiChi said, making Goku's expression change to a confused one.

"What is it?"

"It's about your hair! There's no way a man can have hair like that! It can't be real! Why and how is your hair like that?" ChiChi asked.

Goku shrugged his shoulders, as a grin appeared on his features. "I'm not sure, but my dad had the same hairstyle too! I was born with it I guess!" Goku replied, and let out a few laughs.

ChiChi scowled at him. "Really?" ChiChi said sarcastically.

"Uhh, yeah, I guess." Goku replied, and his stomach grumbled, grabbing the two's attention. Goku chuckled. "Now my tummies wanting food! Can you change quickly, so we can go get some grub? I'm starving! I hope the chef cooked up something delicious!" Goku licked his lips, and rubbed his stomach hungrily.

"Okay, I'll go change. Wait for me."

"Kay'!" Goku chirped back.

ChiChi grinned, and went into the bathroom to change. Now she got a good look at what Goku gave her to wear. A simple purple shirt, and some black sport shorts. She shrugged her shoulders, and got into the outfit. To her surprise, her garments fitted her perfectly, even the top. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and checked herself over. She was satisfied with what she saw.

Her midnight ebony hair flowed down her back, with the bathroom lights making it shine. She kept her hair as it was, and departed out of the bathroom suite. Goku took ChiChi's hand in his, and they left for the dining room for their first meal of the day.

Goku gobbled down his food, and ChiChi looked surprised. ChiChi slowly enjoyed her warm ant toasty breakfast, as Goku rushed through his. Goku finished his food by the time ChiChi ate about a quarter of hers.

"Goku, how can you eat so fast? You're going to get a stomach ache!" ChiChi said in shock.

"I do this all the time though, and I've never got a stomach ache. Well, not that I know of at least." Goku looked at ChiChi's platter, and pointed at it. "Are you going to finish that?"

ChiChi nodded, and continued to eat. She started to hear soft whimpers from Goku. ChiChi gave Goku the remains of her meal, and Goku gulped it down. They exited the castle, and headed towards the woods. It was quite a distance away, and Goku got hit with an idea. He smirked, and looked at a humming ChiChi, who was paying no attention to him.

He lifted ChiChi up into his arms, and got a squeal of surprise out of her. ChiChi locked her arms around his neck. "G-goku, what are you doing? Let me down!" ChiChi stamered, trying to figure out what Goku was planning to do.

Goku grinned at her. "We're going to fly."

ChiChi's eyes widened at the word "fly", and fear began to build up inside of her. "F-f-fly? Please don't Goku, I'm afraid of heiIGHTS!" ChiChi screamed as Goku took off into the sky. ChiChi squeezed Goku's neck in fear, closing her eyes tightly while putting her head into the crook of his neck. "D-don't d-d-d-drop me p-p-please!" ChiChi shuddered out.

Goku's grip on ChiChi tightened. "Don't plan on it, I won't ever let go of you. Don't be scared Chi, just open your eyes, and get a look at this view! I won't drop you I promise. Don't you trust me ChiChi?" Goku said genuinely.

"Of course I do Goku but-"

"Do you trust me?" Goku interrupted.

ChiChi opened one of her eyes slightly. "Y-y-yes." ChiChi opened both of her eyes, and looked down. She saw a bunch of buildings, trees, birds in flight, and saw an upcoming body of water. She smiled at the sight. Goku flew over the water, and ChiChi got a look at the forest next to it. She took in a big breath, and sighed, "It's beautiful!" ChiChi said happily, and Goku's grin appeared back on his face.

"You ready for an exciting walk?" Goku asked blissfully, and saw ChiChi nod.

Goku made a landing in the middle of the forest, and set ChiChi back down on the ground. She was a little unbalanced when her feet were put down on the earth, and stumbled. She grabbed a hold of Goku's white tank top, and regained her balance. Goku laughed at her actions, and ChiChi playfully slapped his chest.

Goku offered his hand out to her. "Are you ready to start?" Goku asked softly, and beamed at her.

ChiChi beamed back at him, and took his hand. "Y-yeah."

Goku nodded, and the two began their peaceful walk together. They walked a few miles the the nearby lake, and took in the delightful view. Goku and ChiChi sat down close the water on the shore, and were awed by the sights they saw. A light wind blew past them,and their hair moved with the small breeze.

Goku took a glance at the woman beside him, and took in her appearance. The sun hit ChiChi's face, making her face along with the rest of her showing skin glow. The sun's rays made her hair shine, and the wind blew ChiChi's long hair sway with the air currents. Her smile completed her complexion, making her look more beautiful inside, and out.

Goku's heart skipped beats at the sight of her, and his breaths were shortened. _Man, she's beautiful! _His mouth flew open, and ChiChi turned to look at him. She noticed him staring at her, and her smile widened. She brushed some strands of her hair behind her ear.

"You enjoying yourself there Goku?" ChiChi giggled.

Goku shook himself back to reality, and giggled anxiously. "S-sorry." Goku looked don at the ground, and a blush crept onto his cheeks.

ChiChi's light giggles turned into constant laughs. "It's alright, I don't mind. I get it a lot anyway. But, it's different the way you look at me. You're different than all the men I've encountered. You seem naive, but you're sweet, gentle, and kind. That's a guy that would win my heart over."

Goku's blush deepened. "You really mean that?"

ChiChi happily nodded. "Of course I do. I wouldn't of said it if I didn't mean it."

Goku smiled. "Uhh, ChiChi, I..."

"Hmm?" ChiChi inched closer to Goku, her smile still remaining on her face.

Goku looked away from ChiChi, but he could still see her in the corner of his eyes. His blush deepened even more. "I-I think you look v-very...b-b-beautiful." Goku shuddered.

ChiChi blushed. "Th-thank you." ChiChi and Goku were now looking away from each other, with blushes on the cheeks.

"Hey, ChiChi?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Uhh...can I..." Goku said as his voice faded away. Goku and ChiChi were now looking at each other.

"Can you what?" ChiChi asked. _Wait a minute...is he going to ask me if he can-_

"K-kiss you?" Goku stammered out.

ChiChi's hands came to her face, hiding her dark red blush. "S-sure." ChiChi softly replied.

Goku gulped, and leaned in towards her. "Is the cheek okay?"

_I'd actually...rather have the lips... _"Whatever you want to do, it's fine with me."

Goku leaned in until their faces were only centimeters away, and they could feel each other's breaths on their faces. Goku took ChiChi's head in his hands, and he mistakenly kissed her lips instead of her cheek. ChiChi's eyes widened at what was happening.

_H-he's kissing me! He kissed my lips instead of my cheek! So, this is what a man's lips feel like on my own. So warm, and inviting. _ChiChi closed her eyes, giving into Goku's kiss. _This is a weird yet, a electrifying feeling! It's...it's a good...feeling..._

When they broke the kiss, they were out of breath. Goku and ChiChi looked into each others eyes, taking in the event that just occurred.

"Wow..." Goku whispered, amazed.

"That was amazing." ChiChi softly said, as one of her hands came up to her lips.

"I'll say..." Goku agreed with ChiChi, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Was that your first kiss?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. Was it your first kiss too?"

Goku nodded. "Uh-huh. I never thought it would make me feel so good. Can we do it again?"

ChiChi laughed. "Maybe later." she whispered, and rose up from the ground, then offered a hand to Goku. He took it, and ChiChi pulled him up.

ChiChi looked back at the water, and saw the sun beginning to set. She looked at it lovingly, and smiled.

Goku tapped her shoulder. "You ready to head back?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to go back. I you promise not to drop me on the way back."

Goku chuckled. "I won't, don't worry." Goku said happily, and took ChiChi up into his arms. "Ready?"

ChiChi nodded, and tightened her grip around his neck. "Ready."

Goku flew back to the castle, with ChiChi secure in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys! Uh...review? WOAH! LONG CHAPTER! :O This chapter might've been a little boring, or it might've been a little exciting for you! ;) I still want to keep continuing this story even though I'm more than halfway done with it. Have finals, and they are coming up in the next week or two, so I have been studying lately. I'm on a break so, I decided to update while I'm on my break! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Love all of you~! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!(I wish I did though...)(If only I was Akira Toriyama...I would do more changes to the plot with my favorite couple...) But, I do own my belongings, and many other stuff. I DO own my DB/Z manga, and DVD volumes. hihi! xD**

**Rated: T (Switching to M in the future chapters)**

**ThePurplePanda: I'm glad you liked this chapter! :D Ha ha, they did kiss, just like I planned! hihi! x) Ha ha, yeah I know what you mean. XD **

**just a reviewer: Thanks! :)**

**xXxCookies-N'-CreamxXx: LOL xD Thanks a lot! :)**

**DBZ girl: Thanks a bunch! :)**

**anon: :)**

**Mew57: ^w^ Thanks a bunch! xD**

**nena101ism: I'm glad you like it! :) Thanks for the review! ;)**

**Chiba Bunny: No problem! :) I am glad it was not boring! :D xD Yeh, it's in character! x) I kept smiling as I was writing that chapter! :D Thanks a bunch! :)**

**WithoutWingsX: *scratches head* Really? Ha ha! xD I love how Goku is so innocent in general! ^w^ Thanks for the review! ;)**

**Animelover Ari: No prob! ;) I'm glad you love this story! :) Ha ha, I like it when they kissed as well! hihi! xD Ha ha, you think so? I guess it would be kinda weird huh? :D Yep, anime is WAY different! No kidding! :) Hiya!(lol) They're my favorite couple! 3 Thanks, I feel awesome! Ahh! xD Thank you! Yep, I like the musice but, I never really seen the videos of the characters. I really want to though. That sounds...strange...0.o(lol) Confession?(lol) Oh really? We have a lot in common? :O I LOVE Jesus! I love being a christian! I've felt more happier since I lived a life with Jesus. :) Yep, go Jesus! xD**

**dbz the best: Thank you! :)**

**The Living Grace: Thank you! I got that from another reviewer! I got a smile out of this too! It's very heartwarming I guess! xD Thanks! ;)**

**dbzchichifan: Thanks, and I did enjoy it! xD**

**mjmusiclover: Thanks a bunch! Yay, it's sweet! :D**

**CharmingGina: I'm glad you love this story! :D Thanks a bunch! :) **

**Smile: Thanks! :)**

**Woah 130 reviews! OVER A HUNDRED YEH! xD You guys rock! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep on reviewin'! ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Finding My Fiancée<em>

_Chapter Ten_

"So, when are we going to get married?" ChiChi walked over to Goku who was inhaling all of his lunch.

"Mmmf?" Goku said with food in his mouth.

"You know our marriage! We are engaged, so when are we going to have a wedding?"

Goku swallowed. "Well when do you want to get married?"

ChiChi twiddled her thumbs. "Uhh, I don't really know. We can do it whenever you'd like. I'm fine with what you want. Is there a certain day you want our wedding to be?"

"I…dunno, honestly."

"Let's change the subject. Are we doing anything today?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. Is there anything you have in mind?"

"We could go out, and go sightseeing. I kinda want to see the town, and see some things you know?" ChiChi got lost in thought for a few moments. She smiled at an idea that popped up in her mind. "I got an idea!"

Goku raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Before I go on, do you have any horses?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if we could ride them silly!" ChiChi scoffed.

Goku now realized what she was talking about. "Oh!"

ChiChi ruffled his hair. "Yeah, oh!" ChiChi teased.

"You want to go now?"

"Sure!" ChiChi replied cheerfully.

"Alright wait here, I'm gonna go ask about something. Be right back!" Goku ordered, and left ChiChi alone in the dining room.

When Goku came back, he saw ChiChi impatiently tap her fingers on the table. Goku scratched his head nervously. "Sorry ChiChi, ready to go?"

ChiChi smiled at him. "You bet I am! I just have thing to ask, what was your question?"

"Oh, I was just asking about when we get married."

"And?"

"We're getting married in five days. Is that alright?"

ChiChi puckered her lips, and nodded her head slightly. "Yeah, that's fine." ChiChi lifted herself up from her chair, and walked over to Goku. "Can we go now?"

Goku nodded his head. "Yep, let's go!" Goku said in a merry tone. He took hold of ChiChi's hand, and rushed out of the castle, running through all the hallways. Goku pulled ChiChi into the horse stalls, and they approached the stallions slowly. Goku petted the black and white horse's head, and smiled. Goku nudged ChiChi towards the stallion, and felt her tense up. "What's wrong Chi?"

"H-he's not gonna flip me off or anything…right?"

Goku smirked at her, and shook his head. "Nope, he's really gentle! Here, put your hand on his head." Goku said in a gentle voice, and led her hand up to touch the horse's head. ChiChi carefully stroked him, and grinned. "See, it's not that bad! His name is Strider. You get to ride him since he's the gentle horse. I'll take the other one."

ChiChi raised an eyebrow. "The gentle horse? Is the one you're riding rough?"

"Yeah, but I can handle him." Goku said with confidence. Goku put a saddle on Strider's back, and held his hand out to ChiChi. "Need a hand?" Goku's smile widened.

"Yes, thank you." ChiChi responded, and Goku took her hand then hoisted her up on the horse.

Goku guided the horse out of its stall, and commanded him to stay there. "Hold on Chi, I'm gonna get on the other horse."

"Alright." ChiChi answered back. Goku gracefully got on top of the tan stallion, and lead him out of its stall. He came up next to ChiChi, and the horse decided to go wild. It thrashed around, and threw Goku off of him. Goku let out a cry, and landed on his bottom behind the steed. ChiChi bursted out in laughter, and Goku groaned as he rubbed his now sore bottom. "Yeah, you sure can handle him!" ChiChi giggled out.

Goku frowned. "Hey, it's not that funny. Now my butt hurts!" Goku pouted.

"I'm sorry but, that was pretty funny! It's not every day you see grown men thrown off of horses!" Tears formed in ChiChi's eyes from laughing too hard.

"Let's just ride the horses." Goku said.

"Okay, okay, but wow, you really made my day!" ChiChi grinned, and let out a couple more laughs.

"Let's go!" Goku said, and whipped the bridle on his horse, causing it to start running. Goku looked back to see ChiChi following behind him, and catching up to his speed. ChiChi caught up to Goku, lashed the bridle on the horse, and she zoomed right past him taking the lead.

"Eat my dust Goku!" ChiChi teased as she passed him, and stuck her tongue at him playfully.

Goku gasped, and smirked. "Is that a challenge?" Goku said getting excited, as he commanded his stallion to pick up the pace. Goku passed her back, his smirk still remaining on his face, as he raised one of his hands up to form a peace sign with his fingers.

ChiChi growled, and made her horse go as fast as it could, but was not aware of what was ahead. She focused on Goku, and paid no attention to her surroundings as the horse tried to stop in its tracks. ChiChi and the stallion were sliding down a steep hill, and ChiChi held onto the horse's neck for dear life as they glided down the hill faster by the minute. ChiChi screamed as the horse dug its feet into the ground, and it instantly stopped. ChiChi fell forward off the stallion, and rolled down the hill. Goku's eyes widened in shock.

He panicked, and stopped his horse. He got off of the tan steed, and ran down to catch up to ChiChi. "ChiChi!" Goku saw ChiChi stop, and sprinted faster down to her. He took her up into his arms, "Are you alright? Answer me!" Goku said in worry. He got no answer from her, and Goku shook her lightly. "I'm so sorry!"

ChiChi looked up at him. "I'm…I'm alright." ChiChi lifted her head up to Goku's.

"Are you hurt? Any injuries? Did you get any scrapes? Cuts?" Goku checked ChiChi over for any injuries, and sighed in relief when he didn't find a scratch. "Good." Goku whispered.

"Am I okay?" ChiChi choked out.

"Yeah." Goku answered. He carried ChiChi back over to her horse, and carefully got on with her. He put his arms around her, and kept a tight grip on the bridle. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry; I didn't know he would do that. I had no idea! I freaked out when you fell off of Strider! I should've stopped you from going any further! This is all my fault-"

"Goku." ChiChi interrupted.

"What?" Goku asked in a serious tone.

"I'm alright; you don't need to panic about something that already occurred. It happened, and you can't go back in time to change it. Let's just head back; I'm ready to go to bed and rest."

Goku nodded, and headed back to the castle on the horse. When they headed back, Goku carried ChiChi the whole way back to the bedroom, and lowered her gently on the bed.

"You know you didn't have to carry me back. I could've just walked back-"

"It's alright. I'm fine with it. You gave me quite a scare back there, you know that right?"

ChiChi chuckled. "I guess I went a little too far huh?"

Goku smiled at her. "I guess so! We won't be doing that for a while! I need to prevent another accident like that from happening."

"It's fine Goku, I learn from my mistakes. I made a big mistake back there. I could've gotten a severe injury back there." ChiChi said genuinely.

"I'm just glad you're not hurt!"Goku got on the bed next to her, and ChiChi rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." ChiChi whispered.

Goku raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What for?"

"Being there for me. You really care for me."

"Of course I do ChiChi! I care for you deeply! Were you thinking otherwise?"

ChiChi laid down, and pulled Goku down with her. She put her head on his chest, and shrugged her shoulders. "Not necessarily. I now realize that, you're the one." ChiChi said softly, and listened to his heartbeat.

Goku blinked a few times, and looked down at ChiChi. "The one?"

"The one I can spend the rest of my life with." ChiChi replied, and closed her eyes.

Goku smiled. "Really?"

ChiChi slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, you're a really compassionate guy, and I really love that about you. You are always concerned about me, and you always cheer me up." ChiChi whispered.

"You're the one I that I want to be with too. You are a really fun person to be around, and you warm my heart up when I'm with you. You're something worth living for. Truth is, I'm glad I saved you back in the arena. If not, I don't know where I'd be right now."

"You'd probably be with a prissy brat." ChiChi remarked, and laughed.

"Yeah, that's true." Goku agreed with her, and joined in the laughter.

"I'm glad I got the chance to be with you."

"Same here." Goku replied, and tilted ChiChi's head up to look at him. Goku put on a gentle smile, "ChiChi?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

ChiChi smiled at him, and sighed. "I love you too." ChiChi said softly.

Goku kissed her on the lips, and watch her close her eyes slowly. He rubbed her back affectionately, and enveloped her in his arms. After a while, he let sleep overtake him, and his grip tightened around her.

**That's it guys! That was chapter...TEN! xD I didn't have much homework today so, I POST THIS FOR YOU! xD Was it good? Bad? Ehh, I hope I didn't bore you in this chapter. Unless you guys enjoyed this one too, hmm? Uh****...review? I'm so happy a lot of you like this story! This story will only have 2-3 chapters left. **

**WARNING: I MIGHT have the lemon in the next chapter, so (get's down on my knees) PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME! I don't want my story to be removed so, please don't report me! I really love writing this story! Of course, the wedding will be the next chapter, but if it's too short, I might add in the lemon. We'll see. I'll probably make it as long as I can so I don't put the lemon in the next chapter. If you want the lemon, ask for it. If I get enough reviews, then I will put it in. I'm still a little nervous about it so, review please! :) I want everyone's opinion about it, and I hope many of you give me an answer! :D I thank everyone for all the reviews, and I am glad its liked by many of you! You guys rock, and you give me the encouragement to keep updating! **

**Love all of you~! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!(I wish I did though...)(If only I was Akira Toriyama...)**

**Rated: T (Switching to M in the future chapters)**

**kakarottssj4: I might do the lemon next chapter... I'm glad you love this story! :) Thanks for the review! :)**

**ThePurplePandax: Thanks for the review! :)**

**just a reviewer: xD Thanks!**

**xAngelHeart: lol! Arigato! :D **

**Alpha Doggie Biscuit: Thanks a lot! :) **

**Mew57: Thanks a bunch! :D i will put in the warning sign, DON'T WORRY! xD If I do put in the next chapter...just a bit nervous! :)**

**xXxCookies-N'-CreamxXx: Ha ha! ^u^ Thank you! I will!**

**Aquamarinebella: Thanks for the review! Look forward to the next chapter. ;)**

**The Living Grace: Thanks! :)**

**WithoutWingsX: Thanks for the review! :)**

**KrissyNGoten: Aww thanks a bunch! :) **

**dbzchichifan: Thank you! x3 I appericiate that! ;) **

**Animelover Ari: Thanks! :D Ha ha! xD I'm a friend huh? X3 hihi! :D I'm glad you like it! :) Well, a lemon is...mature stuff. Can;t really explain on here but...I hop eyou figure it out from "mature". Thanks for the review! x3**

**Smile: Thanks for the review! **

**Chiba Bunny: x3 I envy her too! xD Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**littlemissanonymouss: Thanks! I am going to change the rating to M...I need to warn others about it...xD I might add in a sequel if people ask for it. But, we'll see. You'll find out. ;)**

**Woah 157 reviews! OVER A HUNDRED FIFTY YEH! xD You guys rock! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep on reviewin'! ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Finding My Fiancée<em>

_Chapter Eleven_

Five days passed like a breeze, and now it's finally the day, that Goku and ChiChi get married. Today was the big day, and both of them were very nervous about the wedding. '_What if something goes wrong?'_This stayed in ChiChi's head the last few days, and was now stressing out about it.

"Hey ChiChi!" Goku cheered, walking up to her in the bedroom.

"Oh hey!" ChiChi responded.

"I have something to show you. You want to come outside before we get ready for the wedding?"

"What? You have something to show me? What is it? Yeah sure, I'll go check it out." ChiChi walked out of the door, with Goku not far behind. Goku grabbed ChiChi's hand, and pulled her towards the front door of the castle.

ChiChi giggled at Goku's silliness. "Woah, you really want me to see this!" ChiChi laughed, and Goku beamed at her.

"Go see for yourself!" Goku said, and pointed to the door.

"Alright, I'll go out and see what you have in store for me!" ChiChi replied.

ChiChi grabbed the door-handle, and opened the door slowly, letting the sun's rays get inside. She walked outside, with Goku right beside her. What caught her attention was a big figure down the stone path. When she got a better look at the person, tears formed in her eyes, and gasped.

"P-papa? Is that you?" ChiChi asked softly. Her heart jumped for joy, seeing her father's face. She smiled, and ran over to her dad, who welcomed her with open arms. "Oh my goodness! This is too good to be true! I can't believe I get to see you again! I missed you so much dad!" ChiChi cried out, and hugged her dad.

Goku's smile widened, seeing his bride full of joy. He walked over to ChiChi and her father, and ChiChi looked back at him, smiling at him. "I'm glad to see you're happy about this! I did the right thing by inviting your father over here!"

ChiChi hugged Goku. "Oh Goku, how can I ever thank you? I'm so glad you brought him here! I love you so much!" ChiChi cried happily, and Goku put his head on top of hers.

"I know how much you missed your family, so I thought about having your dad coming here to see us get married." Goku said, and ChiChi hugged him even tighter.

"Thank you Goku." ChiChi whispered.

"You're welcome Chi." Goku whispered, and kissed the top of her head.

"Not to be rude, but shouldn't you two be getting ready for your wedding?" ChiChi's dad interrupted.

"Oh yeah! Come on ChiChi, let's get ready!" Goku said, and led ChiChi back into the castle.

Goku followed ChiChi into their bedroom, and he waved at her. "Well, I'll see you later! I can't see you in your dress before the wedding, that'd be bad luck right?"

ChiChi smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right! See you later then!" ChiChi giggled.

Goku winked at her, and left the room without another word said. ChiChi shook her head. _'He's such a goober!' _A servant entered the room, and got ChiChi ready for the wedding.

ChiChi was in front of a door that led her out to the isle, the benches filled with people, and the gazebo, where her fiancée was waiting for her. She took in deep breaths, and was getting nervous by the minute. _'Oh, what if I trip? I'm so nervous!'_ ChiChi dusted herself off, and sighed. _'Well, here I go!'_She bit her bottom lip, and put her hand on the doorknob.

She slowly opened the door, which grabbed everyone's focus onto her. '_Oh my goodness.'_Everyone was looking at her! Music played, and she took her first steps down the aisle. She gracefully made her way down at a slow pace, and everyone gasped at her beauty. She wore a classic lace A-line gown that came down to the floor. It was sleeveless, and she wore a lace veil to cover her face. She held a white rose bouquet, which matched her dress perfectly.

Her hair was put up into a curly bun, and she wore regular white high heels. She hardly ever wears high heels, and can easily trip in them. ChiChi looked up at Goku, who was nicely dressed in a black and white tuxedo. His hands were placed behind his back, and he stood there with good posture. When she made it to the steps, she accidentally tripped. She was about to fall face forward on the wooden steps, until Goku caught her in his arms, preventing her from the impact.

Gasps of relief were heard around the area, and ChiChi chuckled. "Oops." ChiChi whispered.

"Don't worry; I won't let you fall while I'm around." Goku laughed to ChiChi softly.

"Thanks, it would've been ugly if you weren't there to catch me."

Goku lifted her up onto the gazebo floor, and they faced the priest in front of them. The priest nodded, and opened his holy book.

The priest clears his throat. "We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony." He pauses, and looks at ChiChi. "Will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

ChiChi looks at Goku, and smiles. "I will."

The priest nods, and then looks at Goku. "Will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Goku smiles at ChiChi. "I will."

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest declares, and smiles.

Goku lifts up the veil, leans towards ChiChi, and kisses her on the lips. The crowd applauds, and some whistle for the newlyweds. When Goku breaks the kiss, ChiChi puts her arms around him, and squeezes him tightly.

"We did it." Goku whispered into her ear.

"I love you Goku." ChiChi said softly.

"I love you too ChiChi, you mean the world to me." Goku said, and kissed her cheek.

When everyone left, Goku and ChiChi now headed back to their bedroom. They sat down on the bed, side by side. Goku took off his coat, and it fell to the ground. ChiChi took out her veil, and pulled her hair out of the bun. Her hair flowed down her bare back, with little light curls at the bottom. Goku took in a shaken breath. She takes his breath away, and he was lucky to have her as his wife.

The newlyweds look at each other, and blush. Goku struggled to get his tie loosened, that was now strangling him. ChiChi helped him loosen his tie, and took it off of his neck. They took off their shoes, and pushed them out to the middle of the room. ChiChi got up, her back facing him, and she pointed to her dress zipper.

"Can you…unzip my dress please? I can't do it myself; I can hardly reach the zipper." ChiChi said softly, and Goku held onto her zipper. Goku's blush deepened, and gulped. He took in another shaken breath, and slowly unzipped ChiChi's wedding gown. The dress fell to the floor, and ChiChi's body was now exposed to Goku's eyes. Goku's body was heating up, seeing her bare skin. She's gorgeous…

* * *

><p><strong>Had to stop here! Otherwise...you know what I mean...<strong>

**That's it guys! That was chapter...ELEVEN! Was it good? Bad?**** I'm so happy a lot of you like this story! This story will only have 1-2 chapters left, and maybe A SLIGHT CHANCE OF HAVING A SEQUEL! If you guys want a sequel, then you have to ask for it. ;)**

**WARNING: I WILL have the lemon in the next chapter. If you want the lemon, ask for it. If I get enough reviews, then I will put it in. I'm still a little nervous about it so, review please! :) I thank everyone for all the reviews, and I am glad its liked by many of you! I've had all yeses so far, but I'm still wanting to recive more. You guys rock, and you give me the encouragement to keep updating! REVIEW! :)**

**Love all of you~! **


	12. Chapter 12

***IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!***

**Hey guys! I have taken out this chapter for now...since there are "problems" going on with FanFiction...I might as well prevent this story somewhat from getting removed. Even though it might not help much. FanFiction is planning on removing many stories, no matter what. Even it may be rated T or M, they might remove it, not caring to read it. Here's the PM I got earlier today.(I thank the person that probably saved my BE-HIND! Thanks a bunch!):**

* * *

><p><em>I don't know if you have heard or not, but I just want let you know that there is going to be a purge from Fanfiction[.]net where they will start deleting all fanfiction that contains any content of text that has any possible scenes of sexual situations, strong language, or violence, which includes lemons or anything related to the things listed above. I wanted to pm you and let you know on this since your fanfic may have fallen under the listed categories. FFN will also delete any hint of it regardless if it is under 18 or rated-T. If it is rated M, they will assume that there is sexual situations, violence, or profanity will delete it even if there is some or only a few parts of it.<em>

Here is the link to discussion about in the forums as well as the petition that is now at 15,000 signatures which needs to be reached at 20,000 in order for it to be valid to protest against FFN's enforcement on their proposal which will take place on their site tomorrow. I putted brackets around the abbreviation marks since the PM cuts out the first half of the link. So you have to remove them in order to view it before you can copy and paste the link in the html drop box:

forum[.]fanfiction[.]net/topic/2872/63794724/1/

Petition

www[.]change[.]org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Also, please spread this news to anyone you know on this site who is has fanfiction or has them under the categories listed above which are eligable to be wiped off. As this will also affect the freedom or speech and creativity of the writers themselves with the internet censorship which is invalid to the site's purpose of letting users rate their fanfiction for M or R rather than using Age Restrictive Filters. It would help boost the speed on prevent FFN taking action.

Thank you for your time for reading this to your notice.

Also feel free to contact the Admins to voice your concern.  
>support .com (without th :  www )

I wish you well ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>I beg all of my readers, PLEASE TAKE PART IN THIS! I bet none of you want all of this to happen, so I hope you guys participate in this petition! I took part in it, and we are almost at our goal of 25,000! So, if you want your stories saved, please participate! Not forcing anyone, I just don't want this website turning into chaos. I enjoy writting fics...don't you? You all love to read all of the stories on here, even the MA, M, T rated stories! I spent a lot of time on this site, and I DON'T want it all being taken away! So have you all that have written stories! So, if you guys don't want this happening, I suggest you take part in this! I hope FFN doesn't go through with this, or I'll be very ticked off! If this does happen and my stories are taken off, I'll make a website that I'll post all of my stories on! Then everyone will be able to still read my fanfiction! Love you all, and I hope that this is stopped, or there will be A LOT of mad people!<em>**

**_I will put this in when everything is back to normal. But, if my account of stories are removed, I will go to my back up: _**LivelyLove**_, and post all of my stories there. If you wish to see this chapter, ask me through PM, and I'll send it to you._**

**_Love You All~!_**

**_Syd_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!(I wish I did though...)(If only I was Akira Toriyama...)**

**xAngelHeart: Thanks! ^_^ I might do a sequel. So, be prepared!**

**littlemissanonymouss: Oh, thanks for the review! Yeah, I really miss my great aunt, but I still hav her sisters(one of them is my grandma3) I also love them too, and I hope they don'tdie on me anytime soon! I am still thinking about a sequel, but I don't know. xD**

**ThePurplePandax: Thanks a lot!^^ I might add a sequel.**

**Alpha Doggie Biscuit: Woah, long review...O.o xD Thanks! :) Tune in to find out when if I post it. ^.- **

**Smile: Thanks, and I might! :D**

**just a reviewer: Thank you!^^**

**kakarottssj4: Thanks! :D**

**The Living Grace: Thank you! :)**

**xXxCookies-N'-CreamxXx: Thanks a lot! I might, we'll see!**

**anon: Thanks.**

**dbzchichifan: Thanks a bunch!^^**

**DBZ Chick 4 ever: Thank you! I might add it! :D**

**WithoutWingsX: Thanks for the review! :D**

**Aquamarinebella: Thank you! :D**

**anon: Thanks!**

**mjmusiclover: Aww, thanks a bunch! ^_^**

**Rated: M**

**Woah 201 reviews! xD You guys rock! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep on reviewin'! ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Finding My Fiancée<em>

_Chapter Thirteen _

_A Month Later…_

"ChiChi!" Goku called as ChiChi stumbled into the bathroom. He followed her, and saw her bend over the toilet. He pulled her hair out of the way, and she heaved into the toilet bowl. Goku flinched at the sound, and he looked at her worriedly. When ChiChi raised herself from the toilet, she faced Goku, and looked very sick. Goku embraced her, rubbing her hair softly. "Are you alright? Is there something wrong? You've been throwing up the last few days, and you're not even running a fever! Is it food poisoning? Do you know what's wrong?" Goku whispered into her ear.

"Well, I think I have a clue of what's wrong. I just need to get something from the bathroom cabinet, and could you leave the room for a second?" ChiChi responded as Goku stopped his hug, and left the bathroom.

When Goku left the bathroom, she immediately went to the bathroom cabinets, to find what she needed. She pulled out a small box, and took out a pregnancy test. She took a big breath as she studied it carefully. She sat down on the toilet, and decided to find out if she was pregnant. Five minutes later, she looked at the pregnancy test, and gasped.

She placed it on the countertop softly, and left the bathroom to get Goku. "Goku, Goku!" ChiChi shouted out to Goku, with a shocked expression on her face.

Goku looked at her, and his face showed more worry. He ran to her, and put his hands on her shoulders. "What is it ChiChi? What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you alright?"Goku asked anxiously.

"Goku…I'm…I'm pregnant. It showed a plus…" ChiChi whispered, and hugged Goku. She began to cry into his white shirt, and Goku wrapped his arms around her. "I can't believe it! I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby Goku! This is so exciting! I'm going to be a mother, and you're going to be a father!" ChiChi cried out happily.

"I'm going to be a…father?" Goku asked in disbelief.

"Of course silly!" ChiChi replied.

"So, when is the baby going to be here?" Goku asked.

"Well, I think I've been pregnant for a month since the time we…you know…made love. So, I think another eight months." ChiChi said and blushed.

"Oh, so we have to wait eight more months? How does this all work ChiChi?"

"Seriously? You don't know anything about pregnancy and babies?"

Goku shook his head. "No, but can you tell me about it?" Goku replied, and scratched his head.

ChiChi sighed. "Well, it all started when we made love on our wedding night. From that, one of my eggs is fertilized, and a baby starts to form in my uterus. After nine months, the baby has grown big enough, and then is ready to come out. That's when I have to give birth."

"Where does the baby come out?" Goku asked.

"Where you entered." ChiChi answered.

Goku's eyes widened. "From there? How can a baby come out of there?"

"It just does I guess. It's painful, but it's worth it."

"You really want to give birth? It seems painful, and I don't want you to be in pain."

"Yes, and I don't mind, the doctors give you pills for that, so I won't feel a thing." ChiChi said.

"Oh, so where is it going to grow again?" Goku asked.

ChiChi took Goku's hand, and put it on her stomach. "Right here." ChiChi responded.

Goku blinked in wonder. "There? But if the baby gets bigger, then your stomach will get bigger too! Is that normal?"

"Yes it's normal; I can't believe you don't know this stuff!" ChiChi laughed.

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "It didn't concern me until now."

"Well it should now!" ChiChi said, and playfully slapped his chest.

"It does, it does! So, so I'm going to be a dad huh?"

"Yep, and I'll be a mother!" ChiChi chimed.

Goku looked at ChiChi, and smiled. "Hey Chi, can I feel your stomach again? I wanna see if I can feel a heartbeat from the baby."

"Sure, but I doubt it you can feel a pulse this early."

Goku put a hand on ChiChi's stomach, and tried to find a pulse. He suddenly felt a small, light heartbeat, and his smile widened. "Found it." Goku whispered.

ChiChi's eyes widened in disbelief. "Huh? There's no way you can feel its heartbeat!"

"Well, I can. I found it no problem." Goku said.

"That's unbelievable!"

* * *

><p><em>Eight Months Later…<em>

ChiChi looked at a young little baby boy in her arms, and smiled. The baby cried softly, now being in the new world. She now got a good look at her newborn. He had wild, black hair, just like Goku's. He also had Goku's black orbs.

"Excuse me, but what's the boy's name?" a nurse asked.

ChiChi looked over at Goku, who was at her bedside, with a big grin on his features. "Well, I've done some thinking, and I think Gohan would be a great name." Chichi said, and smiled.

"I think that's a wonderful name, ChiChi." Goku said, and kissed the top of her head.

"Gohan it is! Congratulations on Gohan's birth!" the nurse cheered.

"Hey Goku, you wanna hold your son?" ChiChi asked.

"S-sure but, I've never held a baby before!"

"It's easy," ChiChi lifted herself up with little Gohan in her arms, and gently placed him in Goku's arms, "just keep Gohan's head up like this," she lifted up one of Goku's arms, and hoisted Gohan's head up, "and there! Just like that!" ChiChi said, and lowered herself back on the headrest of the hospital bed.

The moment that Gohan was put into Goku's arms, he stopped his cries, and opened his eyes to look up at his father. Goku sat down in a chair next to ChiChi, and got a good look at his son. "Hey there Gohan, I'm your daddy!" Goku cooed, and Gohan smiled in response.

ChiChi looked at her husband and son, and her smile grew. "Oh Goku, you're such a goober!" ChiChi giggled.

"You really think so?" Goku asked, and raised an eyebrow in alarm.

ChiChi got up, and kissed him. "You may be silly, but I still love you anyway." ChiChi said and giggled.

"I love you too ChiChi, forever and ever."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys! That was chapter...THIRTEEN! Was it good? Bad? Well guys, this is the end of this story, and I'm glad this is liked by so many of you! Thanks for all of the reviews!^^I MIGHT HAVE <strong>**A SLIGHT CHANCE OF HAVING A SEQUEL! If you guys want a sequel, then you have to ask for it. ;)**

**I have a poll about a sequel, so please participate in it if you haven't! I will do a sequel depending on how many yeses I get so, please vote in the poll! Thanks again for all of the reviews!**

**Love all of you~! **


End file.
